Obligada, una historia diferente
by Kari Fanel
Summary: Universo alterno en el que Bulma es una princesa y se ve obligada a realizar actos en contra de su voluntad por culpa de cierto principe....
1. Chapter 1

**OBLIGADA**

_CAPITULO 1_

Solo el sonido de los pajaritos, no escuchaba nada mas... abrio un ojo y vio la mesita de la cama con un reloj que marcaban las 9.14 minutos de la mañana. Abrio los ojos de golpe y se levanto de un salto:

B: ¡¡Mierda, llego tarde a la recepcion!!- se metio corriendo en el baño quitandose el pijama mientras caminaba-¡¡ Mi padre me va a matar !! - saco la cabeza del baño - ¡¡CHICHI , ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME HAS DESPERTADO?! - se metio corriendo en la ducha y salio a los 2 minutos- ¡¡CHICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Ch: ¿Que quieres? ¡No hace falta que grites, estoy aqui!

Bulma salio del baño y se dirigio a su amiga/sirvienta.

B: ¡¿Que no grite?! ¡¡Tu sabes que hora es?!- dijo señalando el reloj de su pared, Chichi desvio la mirada fijandose en el reloj y se echo a reir.

B: ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- Giro su vista hacia el reloj de la pared y este marcaba las 7.45 de la mañana- ¿Pero como..?- señalo al reloj de su mesita y se dio cuenta de que este se habia parado, ya que no habia avanzado nada desde que se habia despertado.

Ch: Jajajajaj, desde luego amiga que manera de despertarte- Bulma se sento en la cama con la bata puesta todavia y Chichi la imito- tienes tiempo de sobra antes de la recepcion. Venga, vamos a arreglarte, ya sabes que esta recepcion es muy importante..

B: Si... ya lo se- dijo con desgana- Este año somos la sede del congreso interplanetario.

Ch: Exactamente, y como anfitriona y princesa de nuestro planeta debes recibir a las realezas de otros planetas- dijo mientras se levantaba y abria el armario de la habitacion de par en par.

B: No te preocupes que eso lo tengo muy asumido- dijo con una risita- bueno, ¿que te parece el vestido azul?

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de los reyes...

Reina: Querido- era una mujer rubia y alta con una sonrisa muy dulce pero a la vez severa- ¿crees que Bulma pondra algun problema con lo que tienes planeado para ella?

El Rey se levanto de la cama terminando de poner sus botas.

Rey: No lo creo, nuestra hija a sido criada para obedecer sin rechistar- la reina solto una leve carcajada

Reina: Querido, parece que no conocieras a tu hija, ella es muy independiente y lo ha sido siempre- se levanto y se puso detras de su marido abrazandolo por la espalda y susurrandole al oido- francamente mi amor, preferiria que Bulma escogiera lo que quiere hacer y no que la obligaras- le dio un beso en el cuello.

El Rey se giro cara a cara con su esposa y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

Rey: A mi tambien me gustaria, pero sabes lo duro que es ser rey de un planeta que depende de otros planetas- uff...- se sento de nuevo en la cama y puso sus manos en la cabeza.- sabes de sobra que me gustaria que Bulma eligiera, pero hay cosas que no pueden ser- sentencio dando un golpe en la mesita.

Reina: Mi rey, tal vez deberias hablar con ella y hacer que entienda que es lo mejor para todos antes de que se entere por otros.

El Rey miro a los ojos a su esposa, tenia razon, tal vez si el se lo explicaba en lugar de obligarle a lo mejor no lo tomara a mal, pero de todas maneras...

Rey: No creo que funcione querida, si se rehusa a hacer lo que pido tendre que obligarla y estaremos en las mismas, pero de todas formas, no hay nada malo en intentarlo..

Se despidio de su reina con un beso y salio de la habitacion direccion a la de su hija.

Ch: Guau Bulma te ves bellisima- dijo mientras la admiraba.

B: ¿Tu crees? - se habia puesto un vestido rojo con cuello de barco y con espalda descubierta que le llegaba hasta donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre, el vestido le llegaba hasta los pies y tenia una abertura en la pierna derecha que dejaba insinuar lo que habia debajo sin enseñarlo. Se habia recogido el pelo en un moño poco alto dejando algunos mechones en tirabuzon.

Ch: Espera, queda un detalle- Chichi saco de un cajon la tiara de la princesa y se la puso quedando una estampa realmente hermosa.- como te envidio amiga- dijo con un dejo algo triste. Bulma se acerco a ella y le cogio de los hombros.

B: No digas eso, tu eres muy bonita, ya veras, ven que ahora te toca arreglarte a ti.

Bulma se dirigio a su armario y saco un vestido negro que se ataba al cuello y que terminaba por encima de la rodilla.

B: Creeme, estaras preciosa..

El Rey llego a la puerta de su hija, respiro hondo y llamo a la puerta.

Rey: Bulma ¿puedo entrar?

B: Adelante.

Abrio la puerta y se encontro a las dos mujeres muy arregladas y realmente bellas.

Rey: Vaya niñas, cualquiera diria que teneis 25 años en lugar de 20- las dos jovenes se echaron a reir.

Ch :Muchas gracias majestad- dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Rey: De nada, Chichi. ¿serias tan amable de dejarme a solas con mi hija?- pregunto muy educado. El rey sabia que su hija y Chichi eran amigas desde que practicamente eran bebes, interiormente agradecia que esa joven le hiciera tanta compañia a su hija..

Ch :Por supuesto majestad- le sonrio a su amiga y salio en direccion a su propia habitacion.

Cuando salio de la habitacion el Rey se dirigio a su hija y le cogio de la mano llevandola hasta el sofa que tenia al lado de la ventana.

B: Papa, ¿que pasa?- te noto muy extraño.

Rey: Cariño, por favor sientate- le indico y despues se sento el- Veras querida hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte.

B: Papa me estas asustando ¿que pasa?

Rey: Sabes muy bien que por desgracia, nuestro planeta depende de otros planetas para poder subsitir, ya sea por alimentos o por... proteccion.

B: Ya lo se, dependemos de varios planetas, sobre todo de los saiyans que evitan que nos ataquen otros planetas a cambio de tecnologia.

Rey: Exactamente querida, sabes que sin ellos, nuestro planeta dejaria de existir..

B. Papa, todo eso ya lo se, ¿se puede saber que me quieres decir?.

El rey se quedo mirando a su hija y la levanto.

Rey: Mirate- le señalo-te has combertido en una mujer muy hermosa y expectacular, estas en plena juventud- el rey suspiro- ojala no te hubieramos hecho tan perfecta..

Bulma empezo a atar cabos y su expresion cambio drasticamente de confusa a asustada.

B: No... no puede ser- dijo totalmente aterrada- no puede ser, ¿pero quien? ¿quien es? ¿quien es el descerebrado que me pretende?


	2. Explicaciones

_Antes que nada decir que evidentemente, estos personajes no son mios (por supueso) y tambien comentar que este es el primer fic que saco a la luz, espero que os guste y por favor no seais muy crueles conmigo, jejejje. a LEER..._

_CAPITULO 2_

En una nave espacial no muy lejos de allí..

- ¿Pero para que demonios tengo que ir a ese estúpido planeta cuando no tengo ningún interés allí?- dijo muy enfadado Vegeta mientras le gritaba a su progenitor.

- ¡¡Por que yo te lo digo!! ¿Te queda claro?- amenazó cogiendo a su hijo del brazo- Además tu hermano tiene cierto interés en ese planeta..

Vegeta se quedo pensativo- "como no, tenia que ser por el idiota de mi hermano"

- No entiendo que interés puede tener mi hermanito.

- Ya lo verás...- se rió entre dientes- es una razón muy poderosa, además eso arreglará nuestras relaciones con el planeta Tierra.

Mientras estaban hablando entró el hermanito esperado.

- Vaya, vaya parece que estais hablando de mi- apareció un joven de pelo y ojos negros algo mas alto que su hermano, llevaba una armadura que le cubría el pecho y mallas negras. El pelo le caía por debajo de la cintura de forma descontrolada haciendole parecer un niño revoltoso e increiblemente atractivo.

- Drako, estaba informando a tu hermano mayor de los motivos que nos llevan a la Tierra.- mencionó con una sonrisita el rey.

- No me intéresan tus motivos, sino el por qué tengo que interrumpir mi entrenamiento por ir a ese estúpido planeta- comentó muy enfadado mientras se levantabade la silla en la que estaba sentado.

- Por supuesto, ya que te hecho dejar tu entrenamiento me imagino que querrás alguna explicación.

- Claro, soy todo oidos- ironizó Vegeta mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando explicaciones.

- Veras, hace unos meses acompañé a nuestro padre al planeta Tierra para negociar unos complementos de tecnología, ya que tú estabas conquistando un planeta y entonces la vi...

_FLASH BACK_

_- Padre, quiero que me expliques por que demonios estamos en este planeta- soltó Drako muy irritado._

_- Ya te lo he dicho, tenemos que negociar con los terricolas.- dijo pacientemente el Rey Vegeta mientras miraba a su hijo con expresión de cansancio._

_- ¿Y por que no se la robamos y los matamos?- el Rey Vegeta lo miró incredulo por la tonteria que acababa de decir._

_- Que estúpido eres- mencionó molesto a su benjamín- ¿quién demónios nos proporcionaria tecnología entonces?._

_- ¡¡Va!! Tonterias.- decia mientras entraba un soldado por la puerta._

_- Majetad ya hemos aterrizado en el planeta tierra._

_- Muy bien- se giró hacia su hijo- te lo advierto Drako, no mates a nadie y no digas ninguna estupidez, sino yo mismo te meteré una paliza._

_- ¿Se supone que me tengo que asustar?- preguntó en tono burlón._

_- Estas advertido._

_El Rey y el principe Drako fueron hacia la rampa de salida y empezaron a descender encontrándose con un hombre mas bien bajo con bigote y bata de laboratorio que inmediatamente se dirigio hacia ellos._

_- ¡¡Vegeta!! Me alegro de volver a verte, bienvenido a mi planeta- le extendió la mano y el Rey Vegeta la estrechó amistosamente._

_- Siempre es un placer visitarte viejo Briefs._

_Drako miro al personaje que tenìa enfrente de él y se acercó a su padre._

_- ¿Como dejas que este insecto te salude con tan poco respeto? ¿Dónde demónios está el Rey de este mugroso planeta?- mencionó mirando con desprecio al hombre que tenia delante._

_- ¡¡Ey!! ¿¿A quien llamas tu insecto y mugroso planeta mono estúpido??- la voz pertenecia a una joven de cabellos azules atados en una cola de caballo, unas gafas y con bata de laboratorio que había entrado segundos antes por la puerta trasera._

_Drako quedó impacto ante aquella joven de cabellos azules, la cúal le estaba mirando de la manera mas intimidante y amenazadora que había visto jamás. Se permitió mirarla detenidamente posando sus ojos en sus piernas y subiendo lentamente pasando por sus caderas, su vientre plano, su pecho voluminoso y por último alcanzando esos ojos azules tan exóticos que quitaban el aliento. Estaba totalmente absorto. A sus veintitres años muchas mujeres habían pasado por su cama pero nunca una tan exquisita por fuera y tan brava por dentro. Sin duda una mezcla, a su parecer, practicamente perfecta. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó mientras aquella mujer empezaba a gritarle._

_- Para que te enteres estás enfrente del Rey de nuestro planeta , ¡¡así que muestra mas respeto!!- se acercó al rey y se paro a su lado._

_- Bulma querida, no es necesario que te pongas así, este joven no sabía quien era- le decía a su hija para intentar calmar los ánimos._

_El Rey Vegeta se echo a reir._

_- Desde luego Briefs tu hija es de armas tomar, me recordó a las mujeres de mi planeta- miró a la joven- tiene el mismo carácter endemoniado._

_- ¿Cómo se supone que me tengo que tomar eso?- soltó Bulma a la defensiba._

_- Querida, será mejor que vuelvas al laboratorio, tenemos que terminar con el proyecto hoy mismo- decía mientras con una mano le mostraba el camino de vuelta._

_Bulma miro recelosa a Drako y se dió la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su laboratorio mientras cierto saiyan la seguía con la mirada._

_- Bien, ruego disculpes a mi hija, como bien has dicho tiene un carácter endemoniado- se echó a reir._

_- Olvidalo. ¿Vamos a lo que hemos venido?- pronunció el Rey Vegeta_

_- Desde luego- se dió la vuelta- por favor sígueme.- el Rey Vegeta se giró hacia su hijo._

_- Drako, tu quédate por aquí, y no armes ningún lío, ya sabes lo que te pasará si desobedeces._

_- Si, padre._

_Cuando se marcharon Drako se quedó pensativo, esa hembra le había impactado de una manera sobre humana, jamás había visto a ninguna mujera tan... mujer, tenía que verla de nuevo, tenía que poseerla, pero eso no seria fácil, era la princesa de ese planeta y si la violara o la matara podría meterse en un problema muy gordo, la única solución era conquistarla. Siguió los pasos que había tomado su presa y encontró un pasillo con varias puertas y antes de que empezara a explorarlas..._

_- ¡¡Maldito cacharro inútil!! ¡¡cómo se supone que voy a acabar esto si esta pieza no encaja aquí?!_

_Drako siguió los gritos hasta que se plantó en la puerta desde donde provenían, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una estampa que no esperaba, la mujer estaba lanzando el artefacto con el que estaba trabajando al suelo mientras que los otros científicos la miraban con cara de terror, Drako no entendía como aquellos hombres no podían con una simple mujer, se puso el trasmisor en la oreja y vió que poder de pelea tenía la mujer, era casi inexsistente, entonces, ¿por qué todos esos hombres que eran mas fuertes que ella tenían tanto miedo?, entró por la puerta._

_- No entiendo por que te tiene tanto miedo si no tienes nada de fuerza- Bulma pegó un brinco de la sorpresa y se giró hacia su visitante._

_- ¡¡Eso a ti no te importa!!- soltó bastante irritada- ¡¡Y ahora esfúmate de aquí!!_

_Drako se quedó sorprendido, nunca, jamás, nadie en su vida le había hablado de esa manera, ni siquiera su padre que lo trataba con respeto a pesar de sus roces. Prefirió cambiar de táctica.._

_- Perdóname, no quería insultarte- deciía mientras se aproximaba a ella quedándose a escasos centímetros y acercándose mucho a su rostro- ¿que te parece si nos divertimos un rato? - ronroneó de una manera muy sensual mientras se acercaba lentamente a los lábios de ella y cuando estaba a punto de besarla ella giró su cara evitándolo y lo empujó fuertemente, logrando que se moviera levemente, pero lo suficiente como para escapar de su agarre._

_- Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mi de esa manera- amenazó muy seria y enfadada- si lo vuelves a hacer atente a las consecuencias..._

_Sentenció, seguidamente se dió la vuelta y salió del laboratorio dejando al principe atónito con lo que había presenciado._

_- La quiero como esposa.- sonrió Drako._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

- Despues hablé con nuestro padre y me dió su permiso para casarme con ella.

- Me pareció muy buena idea,- añadió el Rey Vegeta- ya que no solo tu hemanito sentará la cabeza sino que encima tendremos como aliados a los terrícolas, además, cuando el Rey actual muera ella sera la futura Reina y tendremos ese planeta sin necesidad de conquistarlo.

Vegeta miro a su padre y despues miro a su hermano con perplejidad.

- ¿Para eso me haceis dejar mi entrenamiento? ¿Para ver a la futura ramera de mi hermano?- pregunto muy molesto mientras apretaba sus puños.

- ¡¡No entiendes nada Vegeta!!- gritó el Rey Vegeta- ¡¡Tenemos que ir por que van a anunciar su compromiso y debemos estar allí!!

- Como si a mi me importara algo de eso- se dió la vuelta dirigiendose hacia la puerta de salida- avisarme cuando llegemos a ese mugroso planeta, a ver si acabamos ya de una maldita vez con esto y podemos volver a Vegetasei cuanto antes, estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo- y con esas palabras salió muy malhumorado a la zona de entrenamiento.

--

_Bueno esto es lo que pasaba en la nave que se dirije a la tierra, en el siguiente capitulo veremos lo que opina Bulma... os lo podeis imaginar...espero rewiews!!_


	3. Presentaciones

_Espero que os haya sorprendido el "prentediente" de Bulma, ya que no era el esperado, jeje, buenos os dejo con el siguiente capitulo en el que Bulma... bueno, leerlo y vereis..._

_CAPITULO 3_

En la tierra...

- ¡¡Padre, te exijo que me digas quien ha sido el imbécil que ha pedido mi mano!!- gritaba furiosa mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

El Rey tragó saliva y se dispuso a contestar:

- Es... el príncipe Drako de Vegetasei.

Bulma se quedó perpleja, no podía creerlo, el mono ese osaba pretenderla como esposa, ¿pero qué se había creido ese principe de pacotilla?.Se sentó en el sofá...

- Me niego- dijo muy decidida.

El Rey ya se esperaba esta reacción por parte de su hija, pero no se rindió, intentó combencerla..

- Querida... por favor cálmate- Bulma miró a su padre- se que es muy duro todo esto, pero sabes que los saiyans no piden, exijen..- pausó para ver la expresión de su hija que parecía ¿perdida?- hace unos dias me llamó el Rey Vegeta y me "informó" que su hijo Drako habia quedado muy impresionado contigo y que quería que tu fueras su esposa..- hizo una pausa- me dió a entender que lo mejor para todos es que ni tu, ni yo pusiera ningún incombeniente, ya que si era asi..- respiró hondo- no dudaría en destruir la tierra él mismo..

Bulma se horrorizó con lo que su padre le estaba confesando, sin darse cuenta empezó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras recordaba su vida hasta ese momento. Toda su vida había vivido entre algodones.

Si

Lo reconocía, era una niña malcriada, presumida y manipuladora, pero también era inteligente, talentosa y buena persona, ¿cómo era posible que todo su mundo se estuviera viniendo abajo? Lo sabía, sabìa que si se casaba con aquella bestia su vida cambiaría por completo, el mundo que conocía y que quería desaparecería para convertirse..¿en qué? ¿una reina inservible que no puede gobernar por que su marido está por encima de ella? No, por eso siempre se había negado a casarse, ningún hombre gobernaría su planeta como le diera la gana. Ella era la futura heredera y se había preparado para elló, ¿qué había pasado?,

¿cuando pasó todo esto?, no entendia nada. Creía que su padre tenía buena relación con esos barbaros ¿qué estaba pasando?. Necesitaba respuestas, ¡maldita sea necesitaba saber!.

- Pero...- tartamudeo- pero el Rey Vegeta y tu sois amigos, yo vi como os tratabais con familiaridad..

El Rey se entristeció provocando en Bulma un leve temblor.

- Lo sé, yo también pensaba que habíamos mejorado algo, pero parece que no...- la miró con recelo- además, hay algo mas..

- ¿Qué mas puede pasar?- pronunció con desespero, no se podía imaginar nada peor.

- Cuando te cases, deberás ir con tu marido a su planeta- pronunció cada palabra como si fuera una puñalada directa al corazón de su hija.

Se impactó, una cosa era casarse con ese mono y permanecer en la Tierra, y otra muy diferente era irse a un planeta que no conocía, a un planeta, que por lo que había oido hablar era lo mas cercano al infierno que había en este mundo. Pero eso no podía ser, ¿que pasaría con la Tierra? ¿Quién gobernaria entonces?

- Pero... pero eso no es posible, cuando te llege la hora papa, ¿que será de la tierra?- preguntó muy confusa. Su padre pareció entender su reacción.

- Cuando yo muera, solo entonces, tu y Drako volvereis y reinareis aqui, antes no..

Bulma se levantó y le dió la espalda a su padre mientras pronunciaba las palabras que jamás pensó que llegarìa a decir.

- Entonces..- se abrazó a si misma- no tengo mas remedio que...- le costaba admitirlo- someterme a su voluntad.

Su padre la miró, y no pudo evitar que los recuerdos le inundaran, su hija, su niña, se veía tan indefensa, estaba en una situación muy injusta y temible para ella. La había visto nacer, dar sus primeros pasos, pronunciar sus primeras palabras e incluso crear su primer inventó. Juró el día de su nacimiento que la protegería contra todo mal que hubiera en el mundo, ¿y que estaba haciendo? Estaba entregando al ser mas importante de su vida a unos barbaros sin luchar, ¡¡sin intentar salvarle de su pesadilla, de su cruel destino!! ¡¡NO!! ¡Jamas lo permitiria!.

- ¡¡No!! ¡No permitire que mi única hija se sacrifique de esta manera! - se levantó- ¡Si es necesario lucharemos contra esos monos!

Bulma lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió mientras él empezaba a divagar sobre todo lo que harían para defender el planeta. Por un momento se sintío orgullosa y hasta tentada a hacerle caso a su padre. Dios, como le gustaria volver a ser esa niña de diez años que iba corriendo a su padre cuando se caia jugando o cuando le quería enseñar el boceto de algún artefacto que orgullosamente había dibujado, Pero ese tiempo ya pasó, ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha y, aunque lo intentara ignorar, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era su responsabilidad- "Muchas vidas valen mas que una sola"- se repitió mentalmente.

- Papa...- intentó interrumpirlo

- ¡Crearemos un escudo con plutonio del planeta rojo para poder neutralizar sus ataques!

- Papa

- ¡Y despues crearemos un arma con la que poder matar a esos monos!

- ¡Papa!

El Rey salió de su trance al oir a su hija y la miró.

- Papa- se giró con tristeza- sabes de sobra que antes de que tuvieramos si quiera los materiales... el planeta ya habría volado por los aires- suspiró- creo que no hay mas que decir...

- Hija no...

- Papa si,.. es necesario- contempló los ojos a su padre- me casaré con Drako si eso evita que destruyan nuestro planeta.

- Su majestad, ya hemos aterrizado en la Tierra- informó el soldado cuando llegó ante su rey.

- Estupendo, informa a mis hijos y diles que se reunan conmigo en la plataforma para el descenso.

El Rey Vegeta se terminó de poner la capa roja con el escudo de su reino y se encaminó a la plataforma donde esperaría a sus dos hijos. El primero en llegar fue el mayor de ellos, con una armadura de color negra encima de un spandex blanco complementando el atuendo con una capa negra. Por el contrario el pequeño vestía una armadura blanca sobre un spandex rojo y con la capa del mismo color. Los dos lucian imponentes.

- Bien - se giró hacía uno de los soldados- ¡¡desciendan la plataforma!!

La plataforma empezó a descender dejando una humareda a su paso, cuando tocaron suelo y se disipó el polvo se dejaron ver tres figuras, un hombre con una bata de científico y dos mas con armaduras de combate de la tierra, habló el científico..

- Majestad- hizó una reverencia- bienvenido a la Tierra, nuestro Rey se disculpa por no venir a recibirle personalmente, está en el salon principal recibiendo a los demas invitados, les invita a unirse con él en el salón después de que coloquen su equipaje en sus aposentos.

-Guianos.- ordenó bastante irritado, no le había gustado que no fuera el propio rey quien le recibiera, pero no era el momento para armar un escandalo. tenía cosas mas importante en que pensar.

- Por aquí majestad.

El cientifico les guió por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a los aposentos que ocuparían durante su estancia en el planeta

- Vegeta, Drako dentro de diez minutos nos encontraremos en la puerta del salón- ordenó autoritario su padre. Ambos principes asintieron a su padre y en el tiempo acordado estaban en la puerta del salón como había dicho el Rey Vegeta. Vegeta se encontraba en ese momento observando con desprecio y superioridada toda la gente que estaba reunida.

- Mmm, cuanto insecto junto- mencionó con desagrado.

- Vegeta comportate- le reprendió su padre mientras aparecía detrás de ellos.

Vegeta gruño, no le gustaba estar en lugares llenos de insectos, no le gustaba ni siquiera tener cerca a su familia, pero no tenia mas remedio. Empezó a mirar a todos por encima del hombro y a admirar el lugar, le sorprendió la enorme escalera dorada que descendía practicamente hasta el centro del salón y parecía interminable, siguió con la vista hasta arriba de la escalera mientras las trompetas daban entrada a los representantes de ese planeta.

- Damas y Caballeros, el Rey y la Reina Briefs de la Tierra, junto a su encantadora hija la princesa Bulma.- los aplausos no se hicieron esperar mientras los reyes hacían su aparición totalmente arreglados para la ocasión y muy sonrientes saludaban a sus invitados. Vegeta empezó a notar que las mujeres murmuraban recelosas y los hombres miraban todos a un mismo punto, cosa que le llamo la atención y dirigió su mirada hacía lo que les llamaba la atención. Alli estaba, una mujer, no... una diosa de cabellos y ojos azules con un vestido rojo tan ceñido que marcaba cada una de sus curvas ademas del elegante recojido que dejaba a la vista su expuesto cuello. Continuó con su mirada mas arriba encontrandose con sus preciosos ojos que en ese momento se cruzaban con los de la bella dama.

Vegeta se quedó mudo de la impresión, nunca habia visto a una mujer tan bella, tan exquisita..

Bulma por su parte daba un vistazo a todos los allí reunidos intentando encontrar al bastardo que quería casarse con ella. Allí lo vió, hablando animadamente con su padre, el muy estúpido, pero.. estaba con alguien mas, un hombre muy parecido al Rey Vegeta pero bastante mas joven, no lo podía ver bien ya que estaba en una zona oscura, hasta que se percató que ese hombre le miraba de la manera mas... intensa que había sentido jamás, pero lejos de sentirse incomoda, le mantuvo la mirada hasta que sus padres empezaron a mezclarse con sus invitados. Hizo lo propio, terminó de bajar las escaleras y empezó a saludar a sus invitados, mientras veía como sus padres se aproximaban a la realeza de Vegetasei.

- Bienvenidos a nuestro planeta Vegeta- le estrecho la mano el Rey Briefs.

- Gracias Briefs- le correspondio- estamos encantados de estar aquí ¿verdad? - se giro hacia sus hijos con una sonrisa amenazadora.

- Si, - afirmó de manera irónica mientras el Rey le extendió la mano para estrecharsela. Vegeta le ignoró por completo.

- Disculpa a mi hermano Vegeta, no es demasiado sociable- Drako estrechó la mano del Rey- me encantaría saludar a mi futura esposa.

El Rey se quedo sorprendido, estaba claro que daban por echo que ya estaba todo resuelto para el compromiso. Eso le puso furioso, pero optó por contar hasta diez antes de decir nada que supusiera problemas.

Vegeta miró a su hermano y después al Rey y por detrás de este la volvió a ver, saludando a sus invitados con una sonrisa en su boca y un deje de tristeza en su mirada. Bulma giró su mirada y lo volvio a ver, allí, mirandola con esa mirada tan penetrante que le daba la impresión que encualquier momento la atravesaría.

- Querida- le hizo un gesto con la mano a su hija para que se acercara a ellos.

Bulma respiro hondo y fué hacia donde estaba su padre.

- Digame padre- pronunció con solemnidad.

- Querida, ya conoces al Rey Vegeta, te quiero presentar a sus dos hijos, Vegeta.- Bulma hizo una leve reverencia al principe siendo correspodida con otra mirada penetrante- y a Drako.

- Tu futuro esposo- sentenció Drako mientras cogía a Bulma por la cintura estrechandola entre sus brazos y plantándole un beso en los labios.

--

_Uyyyy, la reacción de Bulma no se hará esperar en el próximo capítulo, espero reviews!!_


	4. Prometida

_CAPITULO 4_

Para sorpresa de todos Drako cogió por la cintura a Bulma estrechandola entre sus brazos y la besó en los labios consiguiendo que Bulma le diera un empujón separandose de él y abofeteándolo.

- ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Acepto casarme contigo, pero hasta que no diga el si quiero no quiero ni que respires cerca de mi!-gritó furiosa a su futuro esposo.

Todo el salón se quedó sorprendido por lo que acababa de presenciar, conocian a las dos familias y sabían de sobra que el Rey Vegeta tenía malas pulgas así que todo el mundo continuó como si no hubiera pasado nada, mientras que Bulma salió precipitadamente del salón hacia el jardín mientras Drako hacía el intento de seguirla pero el Rey Vegeta lo detuvo.

- Déjala, se le pasara.- sonó mas como una orden que no como una petición

- Drako, disculpa la actitud de mi hija, la noticia de vuestro compromiso le a, sorprendido- se disculpó el Rey Briefs aunque en el fondo pensaba que su hija estaba en todo su derecho.

- No importa- mencionó Drako tocandose donde le había pegado- me gusta que se resista- dijo con una risita.

Vegeta no aguantó mas la estupidez de su hermano y salió del salón hacia el jardín, por donde minutos antes había salido Bulma. Se apoyó en la barandilla y se sentó cara al jardin, esa noche no había luna y las estrellas se veian como una cortina de lucecitas colgadas graciosamente del cielo, hacía frío, pero no le importaba demasiado, escuchó un lamento que venía de unos setos un poco mas allá, se bajo de la barandilla y fue hacía el lamento encontrandose con una mujer llorando sentada en un banco de piedra. Vegeta quedó impactado, bajo la luz de las estrellas esa mujer se veía todavía mas hermosa de lo que era, en contra de su orgullo se acercó a ella mientras sus ojos se posaban en ese cuerpo que ahora parecía mucho mas delicado que antes.

- Tienes buen gancho de derecha.- soltó el principe en tono burlon.

Bulma se sobresalto y se levantó de un salto sin saber quien era su acompañante

- ¿Quién eres?- Bulma se acercó a él teniendo así mejor nitidez del hombre que tenía delante- Ah, eres el hermano de Drako ¿no?- preguntó algo incomoda.

- Por desgracia- rió y Bulma sonrió.

Se miraron y volvio el silencio, pero en lugar de ser incomodo era un silencio agradable, hasta que se escuchó un grito que sacó a ambos del trance en el que estaban

- ¡¡Bulma!! ¿Dónde estas?

Apareció una joven de cabello negro interrumpiendo el silencio que reinaba hasta el momento.

- Bulma te he estado buscando por todo el palacio- arremetió Chichi entre enfadada y preocupada

- Estaba aquí con..- se giró para presentarlo pero Vegeta había desaparecido- ¿pero donde..?

-¿Con quién? ¡¡Ay Bulma que tu padre te esta buscando, quiere anunciar algo y tienes que estar allí!!- la cogio de la mano mientras la arrastraba- ¡¡Venga vamos!!

- Ya voy ya voy- dijo Bulma mientras era arrastrada por su amiga al interior del palacio. Mientras entre los arbustos se encontraba cierto principe que no había perdido detalle de la conversación de la joven princesa con su amiga.

- Es una lastima que semejante especimen se vaya a desperdiciar con el inutil de mi hermano..- resopló indignado.

Bulma entró en palacio por la puerta por la que habia salido mientras seguía siendo arrastrada por su gran amiga.

- Hija, ven conmigo por favor- le indicó su padre, al lado del rey estaba Drako, y al lado de este el Rey Vegeta, a Vegeta no se le veia por ningún lado.

-"¿Por qué demonios tendré que preguntarme donde está ese principito? Si seguro que es como el estúpido de su hermano"- pensaba mientras se aproximaba a su nueva tortura.

Se reunió con su padre situandose en lado extremo de donde estaba Drako, pero el Rey se apartó de enmedio y los colocó juntos, cosa que desagradó a su hija, sobre todo cuando Drako, con la sonrisa mas falsa que había visto, la cogió del a mano sin previo aviso.

Sonaron las trompetas.

- Damas y caballeros,- pronunció el padre de Bulma- bienvenidos a mi humilde planeta, espero que su estancia sea muy grata- soltaron un aplauso- Ademas, estoy seguro, que este año, en nuestro congreso interplanetaria conseguiremos mas avances en nuestra alianza interplanetaria- volvieron a aplaudir- También, me gustaria anunciar, no como rey de este planeta, si no como padre..- miro a su hija a los ojos y Bulma vió en los ojos de su padre la intención de echarse atras, inmediatamente Bulma le cogio de la mano y se la estrujó como un ruego para que continuara, el rey respiró hondo y continuó- Es un placer para mi, anunciar el compromiso de mi encantadora hija Bulma con el príncipe Drako de Vegetasei.

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir con algo de recelo por la escena que habían presenciado minutos antes, pero una mirada del rey Vegeta bastó para que empezaran a aplaudir como locos. Drako encaminó a Bulma al centro del salón y realizar el primer baile de la noche. Empezó a sonar un vals y los futuros esposos empezaron a bailar.

- Esta noche estas exquisita..- susurró Drako con una voz que a cualquier mujer le hubiera derretido, pero estaba claro que Bulma no era cualquier mujer..

- Que te quede una cosa clara- le miro a los ojos mientras le advertió- aunque nos casemos, nunca, jamás, me pondrás un dedo encima, ¿te queda claro?- interrogó con la sonrisa mas falsa que había puesto en su vida.

- Me gusta- Bulma al oir esto le volvio a mirar soprendida.

- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?- soltó algo irritada mientras Drako se acercaba mas a ella

- Esa resistencia- se pegó a su oído y le susurró- te aseguro que seras tu quien ruege por tenerme entre tus piernas antes de que pase una semana de la boda.

- Eso,- señalo Bulma bastante irritada- jamás pasará.- Drako mostró una leve sonrisa.

- Tiempo al tiempo querida- le miró a los ojos

Terminó la pieza y pararon de bailar.

- Vén, tenemos que hablar con nuestros padres sobre la ceremonia y la fecha- Bulma lo miró con desprecio y prefirió seguirle.

Los dos fueron hacia donde estaban sus progenitores hablando de trabajo.

- Padre, queremos fijar la fecha de la boda lo antes posible.- pronunció Drako dejando a Bulma prepleja.

- Tranquilo muchacho, que prisas tienes, a ver, ¿cuando habiais pensado que fuera?- preguntó el Rey Vegeta en tono muy animado.

- Dentro de 1 semana, queremos que sea aqui y al finalizar la ceremonia nos iremos a Vegetasei- pronunció con total seguridad mientras miraba a su progenitor.

- ¿Que? ¿Dentro de una semana? ¡¡Eso es demasiado pronto!!- dijo totalmente indignada mientras se soltaba de la mano de su prometido.

- Mi hija tiene razón, es demasiado pronto- esperaba como mínimo poder librar a su hija de esa tortura durante unos meses, pero parecía que no iba a ser así.

- Nos casaremos cuando yo lo diga, las mujeres no tienen que decidir nada- sentenció Drako mientras volvía a cojer a Bulma por la mano

- ¡¡Pero quién te has creido que eres para mandarme de esa manera?!- se soltó de él muy bruscamente, pero el la cogió de las dos muñecas y las cruzó por detrás de la espalda de ella dejándola pegada a él mientras se acercaba a su oído.

- Escúchame bien, no te permito que me levantes la voz, vuelve a renegar algo de lo que diga y tu querido padre sufrira un accidente, ¿entendido?- amenazó consiguiendo intimidar a la princesa, se había olvidado por completo que esta hablando con la raza de guerreros mas temida del universo.

Bulma estaba aterrorizada, no sabía hasta ese momento donde se había metido. El ser con el que se iba a desposar era un autentico monstruo.

- Sueltala ya anda- Vegeta apareció por detrás no gustandole mucho lo que estaba viendo- esa no es manera de tratar a tu futura esposa- mencionó con arrogancia.

- Te agradeceria hermano que no te metieras en lo que no te importa- soltó muy irritado-

- ¡¡Drako!! ¡Sueltala!- ordenó su padre bastante enfadado.- Te recuerdo que todavía no es tu esposa y puedo cambiar de opinión... - sonó a amenaza y consiguió su objetivo, Drako solto a Bulma enseguida.

- Sera mejor que nos retiremos a descansar,- razonó el padre de Bulma- estamos todos muy agotados y se dicen y hacen muchas tonterias- dijo mirando a Drako, este se dio por aludido y cuando le iba a replicar su padre negó con la cabeza para que no interviniera, no era el momento.

Bulma y su padre se retiraron a sus respectivos aposentos, mientras la familia real de Vegetasei se quedaba a solas.

- Drako, sera mejor que te vayas a tu habitación.- ordenó el Rey Vegeta.

No dijo nada, simplemente se marchó rumbo a su habitación.

- Pobre terricola- dijo Vegeta consiguiendo la atención de su padre.

- ¿A que viene eso?- interrogó intrigado.

- A que como no lo impidas Drako terminara matando a su querida esposa- sonó algo preocupado pero no sabía muy bien porque.

- Eso ya lo he visto- afirmó pensativo- esa mujer tiene un caracter demasiado fuerte y en cuanto contradiga a tu hermano no dudara en pegarle una paliza y como consecuencia a matarla.

A Vegeta se le puso el pelo de punta, no sabía por que pero no le hacía gracia.

- Y eso acabaria con nuestras relaciones con la Tierra- dijo Vegeta.

- Eso no nos combiene- sentenció el Rey Vegeta- Tenemos que hablar con tu hermano y hacerle entender que no puede matarla.

- Dejo eso en tus manos, padre, yo me voy a explorar el lugar- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

- No crees ningún problema- amenazó su padre.

Vegeta elevó el vuelo para ver una panorámica del palacio, pero algo le llamó la atención, escuchó un estruendo y unas luces que salían de palacio a gran velocidad, vió lo que parecía una moto.

--

_Bueno, la presentación del compromiso está hecha, aver que pasa ahora... dejar reviews!!_


	5. Accidente

CAPITULO 5

_CAPITULO 5_

Como no tenia nada mejor que hacer se decidió a seguirla, además tenía curiosidad. Bajo el vuelo tanto que casi tocaba el asfalto, se situó justo detrás de la moto y pudo distinguir que quien conducía era una mujer y por la forma que tenia de tomar las curvas parecía que quería matarse. Vegeta quería saber quien era, así que se situó al lado de la moto y grito.

- ¡¡EHHHHH!!

Cuando ella giro la cara se dio cuenta de quien era, pero desgraciadamente le había impresionado tanto el encontrarse con un ser volando al lado suyo que no vio la curva que venia, la moto partió el quita miedos y salio por los aires cayendo por el acantilado que tenia ante sus ojos. Miedo, terror, eso es lo que vio Vegeta en los ojos de la mujer cuando salto por los aires. Por un momento Vegeta estuvo apunto de dejar que se estrellara contra el suelo...

Abrió los ojos, sentía unos brazos fuertes que la sujetaban por la espalda, sentía el duro pecho pegado al suyo. Levantó la cabeza y lo vio, ahí, mirándola con ojos interrogantes, vio en sus ojos compasión, sorpresa y otro sentimiento que no logró descifrar, después se dio cuenta de quien era el hombre que tenia delante y se separó bruscamente. Se quito el casco negro muy molesta dejando ver su cabello color mar y lo tiró al suelo.

- ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡Por qué te has cruzado en mi camino?!

Vegeta se quedó sorprendido, esperaba que se echara a llorar o que le agradeciera el haberla salvado, pero en lugar de eso se lo reprochaba, era una mujer muy complicada, desde luego su hermano había hecho una elección muy loca.

- No se que demonios vio mi hermano en ti, estas como una cabra- dijo con una voz muy tranquila y cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho- por poco te matas y aun así me recriminas por cruzarme en tu camino- dijo algo enfadado- tenia que haber dejado que te estrellaras.

- ¡¡Pero si fue culpa tuya!!- empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas algunas lagrimas- ¡¡Te cruzaste en mi camino, no hubiera pasado nada si no me hubieses seguido!!- cayo al suelo desconsolada, recogió sus piernas en el pecho y escondió su cara, la tensión de casi verse estampada en el suelo le pudo.

Vegeta estaba irritado, no sabia por que, pero le irritaba que esa mujer estuviera llorando, seguramente por que hacia mucho ruido y molestaba, se intento autocombencer.

- ¡¡Se puede saber por que rayos conducías de esa manera?!- pregunto bastante enfadado

Bulma levanto la mirada, no sabia si debía confiar en el, después de todo era el hermano de su futuro marido, podía contarle lo que le dijera, incluso este pequeño "accidente" que había tenido por culpa suya, Vegeta pareció adivinar su duda.

- Mira mujer, realmente no me interesa lo mas mínimo por que te has convertido en una kamikaze, así que si no quieres hablar mejor me voy- empezó a elevar el vuelo.

- Espera...- fue casi un susurro, pero el afinado oído del príncipe lo escuchó perfectamente, paro en seco y descendió hasta el suelo. Bulma se levantó- La moto esta destrozada..- dijo señalando la chatarra en la que se había convertido- no tengo manera de volver a palacio...

Vegeta pareció adivinar y puso cara de pánico.

- Ni creas por un segundo que te voy a llevar- dijo muy concienciado.

Pero Bulma se lo veía venir y en cuestión de astucia no le ganaba nadie.

- Ya veo- dijo en tono sereno- supongo que no PUEDES llevarme.

- No es que no PUEDA si no que no QUIERO- matizó las dos palabras.

- Bueno, eso dices tu, estoy segura que cualquier otro guerrero podría llevar a una jovencita tan bonita como yo, pero el príncipe de los guerrero... se ve que no es lo suficientemente… fuerte.

De pronto Bulma notó como le pasaban un brazo por debajo de las rodillas y otro brazo por detrás de la espalda, y sin apenas darse cuenta estaba en los aires. Levanto la vista y vió el duro rostro del príncipe mirando concentrado el horizonte. Estaba cómoda, muy cómoda y segura, sin darse cuenta apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos...

Vegeta empezó a notar que su carga respiraba mas fuerte de lo normal, bajo su vista y vio a un ángel dormido, o eso es lo que le pareció a él, volvió a levantar la vista y visualizó el palacio a lo lejos y aumento la velocidad, tenia que dejar esa carga que llevaba, empezaba a notar cosas que no le gustaban. Paró justo encima del palacio, ahora tenía un problema, no sabía cual era el balcón de la joven princesa. No lo dudo.

- ¡Mujer!- la llamo un poco brusco. Bulma abrió un ojo.

- ¿Que..?- dijo somnolienta

- ¿Donde esta tu balcón?- Bulma miró hacia abajo y señaló con el dedo uno de los balcones mas grandes que había y seguidamente volvió a cerrar los ojos descansando de nuevo.

Vegeta descendió con Bulma en los brazos, estaba por despertarla para que se bajara cuando vió que la puerta del balcón estaba abierta, se adentró a la habitación, las luces estaban apagadas pero con la luz que entraba de fuera veían perfectamente, vio una enorme cama pegada a la pared y se acercó dejando a Bulma suavemente sobre el colchón..e inmediatamente Bulma se giró y se agarró a la almohada.

- "En Vegetasei no existen mujeres así, que estén tan locas, aunque...- se quedo pensativo- tengo que admitir que es realmente hermosa"

Sin más, salió de la habitación por donde había venido..

Al día siguiente Bulma se levantó algo dolorida, sin duda el "casi accidente" que tuvo le hizo algunos moretones que seguramente le provocó Vegeta al rescatarla antes de estamparse contra el suelo, cada vez que se acordaba del accidente se le erizaba el vello de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, ese hombre, Vegeta, había aparecido nuevamente en su mente, desde luego era apuesto y sin duda parecía mas caballeroso que el cavernícola de su hermano pequeño. Ese sayan le había salvado la vida, se había preocupado y le había preguntado el motivo de su conducción. Bulma sonrió- "si supiera que quería marcharme lo mas lejos posible de mi casa para poder encontrar una solución y evitar casarme con el estúpido de Drako"- suspiró-"no se que opinaría, pero bueno, tampoco me interesa saber que opina ese mono después de todo"

Se despojó de la ropa de camino al baño y se metió dándose una ducha muy caliente que le sentó de maravilla y cuando se estaba secando...

- ¡¡Querida!!- cada vez que Bulma escuchaba la voz de su madre se preguntaba como era posible que de una persona tan simple hubiera salido una persona tan inteligente como ella (viva la vanidad).

- Estoy aquí mama- salio del baño con un albornoz y una toalla en la cabeza.

- ¿¿Todavía estas así??- observó "horrorizada"- ¡¡Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!!

Bulma miró a su madre por un momento como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando,.. hasta que la realidad le golpeo como un mazo, se sentó en la cama con la cara desfigurada...

_Bulma empieza a darse cuenta que Vegeta no se parece a su hermano, ¿Qué pasara?_


	6. Dudas

CAPITULO 6

_Bueno, espero no haberos hecho esperar demasiado, acabo de regresar de un viaje y tenia muchas cosas que hacer, os agradezco los reviuws que me vais dejando y espero que os este gustando esta historia, por aquí continuamos…._

_CAPITULO 6_

- "¿Como es posible que me haya olvidado la pesadilla que se acerca?"- pensaba Bulma mientras miraba a su madre con desconcierto.

- ¡Hija! ¿Que te pasa?- se sento al lado de ella en la cama y le cogio las manos- No tienes buena cara...

No lo pudo evitar, la presion que le vino de golpe fue demasiado fuerte y se echo a llorar mientras cogia a su madre del brazo y se echaba en su regazo.

- ¡¡Mama!!- se lanzó en los brazos de su madre.

- Cariño, ¿que te pasa?- preguntó mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su hija.

Bulma levantó la cabeza y su madre le limpió la cara.

- Mama- susurro algo mas tranquila- no...- no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

- No quieres casarte- sentenció como si fuera un echo. Bulma levantó la vista y le miro a los ojos. Afirmó con la cabeza empezando a llorar de nuevo.- pues no lo hagas..

Bulma volvió a mirar a su madre con sorpresa en sus ojos.

- Pero...- intentó asimilar la idea.

- Pero nada- apartó a Bulma mientras se levantaba y se cruzaba de brazo- Cariño si no te quieres casar con ese hombre- se giro y la miro- no lo hagas.

Bulma se levanto y abrazo a su madre mientras le agradecia sus palabras.

- Gracias mama- se separo pero no se solto- pero eso no es posible, tengo que hacerlo.

- Querida, no es necesario que te sacrifiques, hablare con tu padre y arreglaremos este asunto de otra manera.- intento convencerla- una boda no siempre es una solución para los problemas entre reinos.

Bulma la miró sorprendida, habia subestimado a su madre, al parecer no era tan despistada como parecia.

- Mama, te lo agradezco de verdad, pero los saiyans no se quedaran asi como asi, estoy segura que destruirian el planeta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- miró a su madre- no te preocupes, sabes lo inteligente que soy, no como esos monos estupidos, se cuidar de mi misma- sono mas segura de lo que en realidad estaba, se iba a ir a un planeta que no conocia, con gente que tampoco conocia, no sabia como se las iba a apañar, pero una cosa sabia seguro, que no se iba a dejar vencer.

- Hija- la reina estaba totalmente descolocada- creo que eres la mujer mas fuerte que he conocido en mi vida y estoy muy orgullosa de ti- abrazo a su hija- mi princesa- le dio un beso en la mejilla- No te preocupes por lo relacionado con la boda, yo me encargare de todo, tu solo escoge tu traje.

- Como si eso fuera facil- rió con ironia- muchas gracias mama por todo.

- Mi vida- le salto una lagrima pero enseguida se la limpio y volvio a su sonrisa habitual.

Dos horas mas tarde Bulma estaba en el salon oficial con los demas representantes interplanetarios charlando animadamente con un rey cuando fue interrumpida por su "prometido" que venia acompañado por su padre.

- Te estaba buscando- pronunció Drako algo molesto.

- Pues aqui me tienes- solto con indiferencia sin dejar de sonreir a su acompañante.

- ¿Podrias venir? - sono imperativo- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Pues... como ves estoy ocupada- dijo mientras señalaba al hombre que estaba con ella.

- Por favor...- volvio a sonar como una orden.

Miro a su acompañante.

- Disculpeme caballero..- le dijo con mucha inocencia.

- Por favor...- le cogio la mano y la beso dulcemente- es un placer hablar con usted.

Se dio la vuelta y siguio a su futuro marido y a su suegro. Entraron en una de las habitaciones, Bulma se sento en un sofa y los saiyans se quedaron de pie.

- Vosotros direis- demandó mas en tono aburrido que con curiosidad.

- Un momento, tenemos que esperar a tu padre..- pronunció el Rey Vegeta.

- ¿Mi padre? ¿Para que?.- interrogó, ahora si, con curiosidad.

En ese momento entraba el Rey por la puerta.

- Bueno, ya nos tienes aqui Vegeta, ¿que se te ofrece?- dijo con algo de resentimiento en su voz.

- Bien,sentaros por favor- le hicieron caso y se sentaron juntos- Anoche se dijeron y se hicieron- miro a su hijo- cosas que nos afecto a todos de un modo u otro. Considero que no hemos empezado con buen pie nuestras relaciones, ya que vamos a ser familia dentro de poco me gustaria que olvidaramos lo de ayer.

- Vegeta,- llamo la atención el padre de la princesa- realmente me gustaria que lo de anoche no volviera a suceder, pero desgraciadamente lo que paso me ha hecho dudar seriamente de la seguridad que mi hija recibira por parte de tu hijo, que por lo que vi ayer es de golpe facil y eso me preocupa.

El Rey Vegeta se lo esperaba, el idiota de su hijo era, como decia Briefs, de golpe facil, pero se jugaba mucho con este planeta y no iba a permitir que el estupido de su benjamin se lo echara a perder por ser un saiyan tan sumamente estupido.

- Briefs- poso el brazo en su hombro- te doy mi palabra de honor de que a tu hija no le pasara nada, si eso llegaba a pasar yo mismo mataria a mi hijo- miro a su hijo con ira- te lo aseguro.

- Me alegro que pienses de ese modo Vegeta, has demostrado ser un hombre de palabra- miro a su hija- me quedo mas tranquilo.

A Bulma todo eso le parecio muy extraño, ya que daba por echo que su padre habia recibido una amenaza por parte del Rey Vegeta de que si no se casaba con Drako el planeta seria destruido, no le encajaba absolutamente nada que ahora el Rey Vegeta le prometiera a su padre su propia seguridad. Algo habia...

En esto pensaba cuando los reyes dieron por terminada la reunion y salieron a realizar sus quehaceres dejando a la pareja sola... Drako se acercó a Bulma.

- Estoy impaciente por que seas mia...- susurró en tono muy sensual.

- Te recuerdo que jure que no me tocarias un pelo y..- se giro y lo miró a la cara- siempre cumplo lo que juro...- se aparto de él y salió por la puerta- creeme que eso no pasara-sentencio.

- Eso- se dio la vuelto para salir por la puerta de la habitación- lo veremos pronto querida.

Bulma miró la puerta por donde había salido su futuro marido… su futuro marido, no se lo podia creer, escasamente habia cruzado la barrera de los veinte y ya estaba prometida. Eso era algo que no cabía en su mente. " No puede ser, hay algo que no me cuadra, me parece que todo esto es demasiado precipitado y ni hablar que no me cuadra esa proteccion que me ofrece el Rey Vegeta cuando nos ha amenazado de muerte, no solo a nosotros si no ha todo el planeta" Suspiro pensando en todo lo que le quedaba por hacer." Tengo que investigar esto"

_¿Qué es lo que piensa Bulma? ¿Realmente hay algo raro o solo quiere buscar una excusa para no casarse? Las respuestas en los siguientes capitulos!!_


	7. No todo sale bien

CAPITULO 7

_CAPITULO 7_

Dos días mas tarde estaba Bulma con Chichi en su habitación mientras esta ultima le hablaba a su amiga sobre los regalitos que iban a dar en el banquete de bodas.

- ¿Qué te parecen estos pendientes de perlas para las señoras Bulma?- preguntaba mientras abría una cajita y le mostraba los pendientes a su amiga.

Bulma no respondió, estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos.

- Tierra llamando a Bulma, Tierra llamando a Bulma- viendo que su amiga no le hacia ni caso le toco un brazo moviéndola lentamente y devolviendo a su amiga a su cuerpo- Ey ¿Qué te pasa amiga?

La princesa terrestre sonrió levemente a su amiga mientras se levantaba de la cama en la que se había sentado y abría su extenso ropero para elegir un atuendo apropiado.

- Nada Chichi, solo pensaba en lo que había pasado en estos últimos días, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aun- cogió de su ropero unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes- encárgate tu de todos esos detalles, lo que escojas será perfecto- añadió mientras le daba una ultima sonrisa a su amiga y entraba en el baño para cambiarse.

Una hora mas tarde Bulma salía del palacio para ir al centro comercial donde había quedado con Josh, uno de sus amigos de la infancia y con el único que mantenía contacto desde entonces. Josh siempre había sido muy directo con Bulma y nunca le había tratado con elogios ni nada parecido por ser la princesa de su planeta y eso era algo que a Bulma le encantaba, nunca le había gustado las formalidades con respecto a sus amigas, después de todo ella era una chica normal con un futuro no tan normal…

- ¡¡Josh!! – grito alegremente mientras corría hacia su amigo con una sonrisa.

- Bulma- le sonrió un joven de unos 25 años de pelo rubio y ojos color miel que contrastaban con su piel tostada por el sol- Te estaba esperando.

- Perdona, pero ya sabes como son estas cosas- le miró con cierto recelo- ¿te parece si tomamos un café?

- Si, que me tienes que contar muchas cosas…- pronunció con una sonrisita mientras añadía- sobre todo tu sorpresiva boda.

Bulma lo miró con fastidio mientras se acercaban a un café-bar cercano.

- Ese es el motivo por el que te he llamado, necesito hablar con alguien y poner en orden mis ideas.

- Vaya, así que ahora soy tu consejero particular- Bulma le sonrió.

- Sabes que lo has sido siempre- llegaron al café-bar y Bulma le empezó a informar de todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento desde la llegada de los saiyans.

- Ya veo- dijo una vez finalizado el monologo de Bulma- entonces, según me dices esos monos han amenazado al planeta si tu no accedes a casarte con Drako, sin embargo- añadió mientras le daba un ultimo sorbo al café- la relación que mantiene tu padre con el Rey Vegeta no te cuadra con una amenaza- cruzó los brazos pensativamente mientras se echaba hacia atrás en el asiento- creo que tiene motivos para sospechar que pasa algo raro en todo esto.

- Eso es lo mismo que opino yo- soltó alegremente ya que no era la única que pensaba que algo no cuadraba.

- A ver, ¿Qué relaciones tenéis actualmente con los saiyans? – pregunto con interés, no por nada era una abogado muy conocido.

Bulma quedo pensativa, realmente no lo sabia con exactitud ya que su padre era quien se encargaba personalmente de los saiyans, ella se encargaba de otros planetas, pero como decía su padre, "los saiyans son muy complejos y no son estúpidos, los demás planetas son mas fáciles de manejar" y que razón tenia.

- A ciencia cierta no sabría decirte, lo que si se- decía mientras se incorporaba hacia su acompañante- es que nosotros les proporcionamos armas y ellos protección.

- Bien, ahí tiene que haber algo, ya que si es verdad que les proporcionáis armamento seria absurdo que se deshiciera del planeta simplemente por que rechazaras casarte con su hijo- la miró pensativo- ¿sabes si ha habido algún retraso con el armamento?

A Bulma se le encendió una idea en la cabeza.

- Es posible, pero no lo se realmente ya que como te he dicho es mi padre quien se encarga de ellos, pero si fuera cierto- frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su taza de café ya vacía- no se por que mi padre no me avisó del retraso para subsanarlo y así no tener que casarme.

- Eso es algo que solo le puedes preguntar a él personalmente.

- No creo que quiera contestarme, sin embargo si que podría averiguar los motivos del retraso en caso de que fuera eso e intentar arreglarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Bueno- dijo con cierto animo- estoy seguro que sea lo que sea lo vas a solucionar- añadió mientras le cogía de la mano- ya sabes que para lo que necesites estaré aquí- Bulma le dedico una pequeña sonrisa mientras se despedía para regresar a su casa y buscar una solución para ese desastre de boda.

Pocos minutos después

- Esto es absurdo- pronunció para si misma mientras miraba un punto fijo en la pared del laboratorio de su padre- A ver, piensa Bulma, ¿Dónde guardaría mi padre la documentación de los negocios con los saiyans?- cogió su cabeza con ambas manos intentando pensar con claridad- Veamos, en los cajones de su escritorio no, demasiado importante para ponerlo ahí- abrió los cajones y efectivamente no estaban ahí- a ver en la caja fuerte tampoco, ahí nunca mete nada importante- su padre tenia la idea de que una caja fuerte es un imán para los ladrones y las cosas de verdadero valor nunca las metía ahí- piensa Bulma piensa- frunció el ceño mientras con la vista examinaba el laboratorio de su padre- material, herramientas, armarios, probetas, microchips, sillas- siguió observando hasta que algo captó enormemente su atención, se levanto y se acercó hacia el objeto mientras decía- no es posible – enfrente de ella estaba el primer aparato que creó con sus propias manos cuando apenas tenia nueve años- si este trasto ya ni funcionara- abrió el portón del pequeño horno que creó para hacer deliciosos pasteles y allí había un par de carpetas rojas, cogió una de las carpetas y empezó a leer con atención cambiando de una expresión concentrada a una de perplejidad- es imposible…

Con la carpeta en la mano salió del laboratorio a toda prisa buscando a su padre, necesitaba una explicación y la necesitaba ya. Recorrió todos los pasillos de la gran mansión y casi todos los sitios posibles donde estaría su padre y nada – que raro, ¿Dónde demonios estará?

- Creo que en accidente te golpeaste la cabeza- escucho a su espalda- ya hasta hablas sola.

Bulma giró la cabeza enseguida encontrando a cierto príncipe saiyan de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. La princesa lo miró con fastidio mientras resoplaba y le soltaba enfadada.

- No tengo tiempo de discutir contigo Vegeta, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- se giró sobre sus talones para seguir buscando mientras añadía- estoy buscando a mi padre.

Escucho una leve risa de su interlocutor y se giró algo sorprendida.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- pregunto mientras lo miraba con recelo.

- Pues que no lo vas a encontrar- dijo en noto burlón.

- ¿Ah no?- Vegeta volvió a negar con la cabeza- ¿y por que?

- Por que esta mañana se ha marchado con mi padre al planeta Noker a realizar unos tratos de compra-venta y no volverán hasta el mismo día de la boda...

La princesa terrícola se quedó perpleja por lo que su visitante non grato había dicho.

- Eso no es posible, lo habría dicho- no era cierto, el Rey no tenia por que decirle a donde iba.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros- al parecer ha surgido un contratiempo a ultima hora y han ido a arreglarlo, por lo que solo les ha dado tiempo a informarme a mi, ya que tu- la miro con algo de desprecio- no estaba, para variar.

- ¡¡Qué insinúas príncipe de pacotilla?! – gritaba totalmente fúrica mientras se acercaba al saiyan, podía aguantar muchas cosas, pero no que la llamaran irresponsable, eso jamás- ¡¡Que no soy responsable de mis obligaciones!!

- Yo no he dicho eso- se defendió mientras plantaba en su cara la sonrisa sarcástica- eso- señaló- lo has dicho tu.

- ¡¡No te soporto!!- gritó mientras derrotada le hacía la pregunta mas importante- ¿Cuándo vuelven?

- No lo se, creo que ni ellos lo saben- giró sobre sus talones en dirección al pasillo mientras añadía- ni siquiera se si estarán en la boda.

- ¡¡Mierda!!- gritaba Bulma mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y se echaba a llorar- me tendré que casar con ese bastardo…

_Bulma parece haber encontrado la solución para evitar la boda, pero la única persona que puede hacerlo se ha marchado ¿llegara su padre a tiempo para evitarla? ¿o sera demasiado tarde? Las respuestas en los siguiente capitulos…_


	8. Aproximaciones

CAPITULO 8

_CAPITULO 8_

Los días pasaron muy rápidamente...

- Mañana es el día..- comento Chichi con una medio sonrisa, sabia que su amiga se casaba obligada, pero había decidido ponerle buena cara a ese hecho, no quería se fuera con un mal recuerdo de ella.

- Ni me lo recuerdes- se tiro en la cama boca arriba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en esos días, había intentado como loca comunicarse con su padre por todos los medios, pero había sido imposible, aparentemente él y su "suegro" se habían ido a un planeta incomunicado, maldijo su mala suerte una y otra vez, solo esperaba que aparecieran tarde o temprano, si no… no sabia que podría pasar- ojala no tuviera que hacerlo, ni siquiera me gusta el bastardo ese.

- Lo se- decía Chichi mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en la cama- ya que no puedes evitar la boda...¿ que te parece una despedida de soltera?- Bulma la miró con preplejidad

- No se Chichi, no estoy de humor la verdad- se levanto de la cama- será mejor que me quede en la habitación, tengo ganas de palomitas y una peli cómica,.

- Si quieres te puedo acompañar- Bulma le sonrió dulcemente, todavía podía recordar el día que se conocieron y lo cercanas que se hicieron desde ese momento, desde luego era su mejor amiga con diferencia.

- Gracias Chichi, pero me gustaría estar sola, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar- Chichi se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Como quieras amiga, descansa y no te preocupes mas, no sirve de nada.

- Lo se...- pero imposible evitarlo.

En la habitación de su prometido estaban reunidos los príncipes en una de las pocas conversaciones que tenían, ya que competían constantemente en el arte de la guerra, y rara vez tenían una conversación civilizada..

- Bueno Vegeta- comento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- dime que te parece mi prometida.

Vegeta se levanto de la silla y se planto delante de el.

- Es la mujer mas vulgar e insolente que he visto en mi vida- dijo con fastidio- te va a dar muchos problemas, eso tenlo por seguro.

- Bueno- sonrió para si- me gustan los retos.

Vegeta sabia por donde venían los tiros y no sabia por que pero no le hacia demasiada gracia.

- Te recuerdo que nuestro padre a prometido matarte si le haces solo un rasguño- pronuncio con seguridad.

Drako lo miro con fastidio.

- Eso ya lo se, me refería a..- su mirada paso a una de lujuria- cuando la conquiste y este a mis pies va a ser muy divertido revolcarme con ella.

- No me interesa lo mas mínimo lo que vayas a hacer con esa humana inútil.- frunció mientras le enfermaba la idea de que esa mujer se revolcara con el imbécil de su hermano.

- Pues mira que de inútil no tiene nada- a Vegeta le sorprendió.

- ¿A que te refieres?- no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

- Si te dijera que Bulma es la creadora de la mayoría de nuestro armamento ¿que me dirías?

- Que eres un maldito mentiroso- contesto Vegeta bastante enfadado- ¿como va a ser una simple princesa un genio?

- Pues si, yo mismo la he visto trabajar estos días en su laboratorio, y por lo que padre me dijo, supera de mucho la inteligencia de su padre..

Vegeta quedo pensativo, no solo esa mujer poseía una belleza de diosa y un carácter endemoniado, si no que además, era una de los seres mas inteligentes del universo, por que si no fuese así, haría mucho tiempo que su padre hubiera destruido el planeta. Desde luego era una verdadera lastima que esa mujer se echara a perder con el inútil de su hermano. En todos estos días que había estado en el planeta se había cruzado con ella unas cuantas veces, y siempre que lo hacían terminaba discutiendo como crios, incluso ella le llego a sacar la lengua, realmente infantil...

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

- Adelante.- ordeno Drako, apareció un soldado

- Majestad, - se inclino- le traemos un obsequio de parte de sus tropas

El Soldado se aparto y apareció una mujer con un cuerpo espectacular, con unos ojazos verdes y el cabello rubio hasta la cintura, tenía una cara de porcelana y la piel más blanca que la nieve. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido negro muy corto y muy escotado.

Drako se relamió en cuanto la vio entrar- ¿que tenemos aquí?- se acerco a ella por la espalda y paso su mano agarrandole un pecho- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Mi nombre es Diana majestad- dijo con voz inocente- y estoy aquí para servirle en lo que me diga.

- será mejor que me vaya- comentaba mientras se iba acercaba a la puerta..

- Ey hermanito, si quieres te la paso cuando termine con ella- dijo en tono juguetón.

- Yo no quiero una puta- miro a su hermano- y mucho menos tuya.

Salio de la habitación dejando a su hermano con la prostituta y fue hacia la primera ventana que vio abierta, salio volando lentamente, quería admirar el atardecer, era realmente hermoso, una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba de ese planeta, estaba concentrado en la vista que tenia, pero algo le distrajo, un suspiro... Miro hacia abajo y allí estaba ella, apoyada con los brazos en la barandilla, con una camiseta de tirantes y un pantaloncito corto que dejaba visibles sus largas piernas. Descendió un poco mas y pudo escuchar como un pequeño llanto, estaba llorando, esa humana estaba llorando el día antes de su boda con su hermano, algo estaba mal con esa humana, le intrigaba, así que pregunto.

- ¿No deberías estar celebrando tu despedida?- consiguió sobresaltar a Bulma que enseguida se limpio las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- La verdad es que ...- miro como descendía hasta tocar la barandilla y sentarse en ella- no estaba de humor..

- Pues deberías- la miro- te casas mañana.

Bulma soltó una sonrisa irónica...

- Se supone- salto la barandilla y coloco los pies hacia fuera como estaba puesto el, no sabia por que, pero sabia que si se caía, el la recogería- que el día de su boda para una mujer debería ser el día mas feliz de su vida- suspiro.

- ¿No es tu caso?- interrogo mientras la miraba de reojo y la inspeccionaba.

- ¿Tu que crees?- rió.

- Veo todo eso muy absurdo- comento como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- los matrimonios se hacen para hacer lazos entre la realeza y para buscar un heredero, el tiempo es demasiado valioso para malgastarlo en pensar si es correcto o no.

Bulma lo miro con desconcierto y enfado. "¿Qué el matrimonio solo sirve para crear lazos políticos? ¡¡Y que pasa con lo mas importante?!"

- ¿Qué pasa entonces con los sentimientos?- interrogo en un susurro mientras agachaba la vista hacia sus manos.

Vegeta la miro y se rió,

- Los sentimientos te hacen débil - soltó

- ¿Por qué? – interrogo Bulma.

- En el momento que se tienen esos sentimientos de los que tu hablas empiezas a preocuparte por las personas y en consecuencia son un punto débil, ya que si el enemigo los conociese podría atacarlos.

Bulma se quedo pensativa, aceptaba su punto, pero no del todo, los sentimientos también te hacen fuerte para superar todo lo que se ponga por delante.

- No pienso igual- comento mientras le volvió a mirar.- creo que el amor tanto por tu familia como a tus amigos a veces te dan mas fuerzas..- escucho como Vegeta se reía- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Lo ignorante que eres- pauso mientras se elevaba un poco en el aire- he visto morir a gente por eso que tu llamas sentimientos, por salvar a sus padres, hijos, abuelos.. y todo ¿para que? Después de todo murieron igual, ¡todos murieron!.

Bulma se levanto de donde estaba sentada para recriminarle sin percatarse de que estaba sentada por fuera de la barandilla y por lo tanto no había suelo bajo sus pies, empezó a caer mientras miraba a Vegeta con desesperación, grito su nombre pero este parecía inmóvil, por un momento pensó que para que salvarla, después de todo seria un accidente, sin embargo, algo dentro de él lo llevo a cogerla antes de que tocara suelo, consiguiendo que Bulma se aferrara a él con desesperación y temblando de miedo.

- Esto se esta convirtiendo en una costumbre- susurro molesto mientras pensaba que el dejarla caer hubiese supuesto una solución a lo que le carcomía esos últimos días, sin embargo la cargo hasta el balcón dispuesto a soltarla.

Entonces se percato, ese olor, esa esencia que desprendía todo su ser, todo su cuerpo, su pelo, su piel, toda ella desprendía un aroma exquisito y sumamente atractivo, algo dentro de él se había despertado, algo que le asustó y a la vez hizo que la encarara y la estrechara mas entre sus brazos mientras que hundía su cabeza en su cabello para inspirar su aroma, notó como ella se estremecía al sentirlo tan cerca, pero eso, lejos de asustarlo, hizo que sintiera deseo, si deseo por aquella criatura débil que acababa de conocer, aquella mujer gritona y molesta que se empeñaba en darle pelea verbal siempre que había una oportunidad, aquella mujer que ahora se estremecía entre sus brazos, aquella… aquella que se iba casar con su hermano…

Bulma sintió como Vegeta se separaba de ella bruscamente y alzaba el vuelo sin decirle absolutamente nada. Una vez que perdió de vista al saiyan las piernas de Bulma no aguantaron mas su peso y se dejo caer de rodillas mientras intentaba calmar a su acelerado corazón- "¿Qué ha sido eso?" – se preguntaba mientras recordaba su cuerpo cincelado cuerpo pegado, sus brazos fuertes, que podían matarla con solo rozarla, habían sido extremadamente suaves mientras rodeaban su cuerpo de una manera prácticamente perfecta. No sabia si había sido real o no, pero creía que en ese momento el había aspirado su cabello y sin saber el motivo ese acto casi animal le había, no solo gustado, le había excitado… y eso le asustaba…

_Perdón por la tardanza pero he estado algo ocupada… bueno, aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo, espero que os haya gustado, por fin un acercamiento entre nuestro protagonistas, pero ¿significara algo? ¿o simplemente lo ignoraras? Las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo…_


	9. La Boda

_CAPITULO 9_

El día de la boda llego...y con el la confusión de la princesa. No sabia que había pasado el día anterior con el príncipe saiyan, no estaba segura de lo que sintió y aun ahora no estaba segura de lo que estaba sintiendo. La noche la había pasado en vela pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado y por mas que pensaba siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión –"no puede volver a pasar, por el amor de dios, me voy a casar con su hermano"- pero por mas que se lo repetía mas ganas tenia de volver a verle…- ¡Maldita sea! Él no es mejor que su hermano, es un saiyan igual y estoy segura que esta al tanto de todo lo que esta pasando, lo que me recuerda que…

- Bulma- llamo su gran amiga en tono bajo mientras se asomaba por la puerta- Bulma ¿estas despierta?

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su princesa saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y refunfuñando con ella misma.

- ¡Ah! estas aquí, venga vamos que tienes que peinarte, maquillarte, vestirte...- decía mientras enumeraba todo lo que tenia que hacer.

- Ya Chichi, ya te he oído- comento con desgana- será mejor que empecemos con toda la farsa.

- Bulma...- susurro con tristeza- ¿sabes? Te voy a echar mucho de menos.- dijo muy triste mientras cojia las manos de su amiga.

Bulma quedo pensativa, si no encontraba la manera de evitarlo tendría que irse a Vegetisai y Chichi se iba a quedar sin quien atender, y ella se quedaría muy sola...

- Chichi, ¿Que te parecería venirte conmigo a Vegetisai?- preguntó con ruego en la voz, Chichi la miró y empezó a llorar de golpe echándose en sus brazos inmediatamente.

- ¡Nada me haría mas ilusión que irme contigo! Eres como mi hermana y no tengo nada mas aquí.

- Entonces dalo por hecho- le aseguró mientras le sonreía

- ¡Gracias, gracias!- gritó Chichi totalmente entusiasmada.

- Venga, será mejor que empecemos, ¿me ayudas?

- Siempre-dijo con una sonrisa.

En la otra parte de palacio, un príncipe se despertaba con compañía femenina.

- ¡¿Que demonios haces todavía aquí?!- grito Drako totalmente fuera de si mientras tiraba de la sabana y la echaba de una patada de la cama- ¡Lárgate de aquí ya!

La chica le miró con miedo y salió corriendo de la habitación, cruzándose en el camino con el Rey Vegeta. Este se quedó sorprendido mientras miraba como salía despavorida y después abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

- ¡Drako!- gritó enfadado- ¿como se te ocurre tirarte a una zorra en el palacio donde vive tu futura esposa? - se acercó a la cama donde estaba tirado él y lo cogió de los pelos muy molesto- ¿Es que quieres echarlo a perder imbécil?- lo saco de la cama arrastras y lo llevo al baño tirandolo en la bañera bruscamente y encendiendo el agua fría.

- ¡Ah!, ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! - grito muy enfadado, mientras intentaba levantarse de la ducha.

- ¡¡Cállate!!- le tiró el jabón- ¡Dúchate y prepárate para la ceremonia! ¡Ya!

Drako lo miró con odio pero acató la orden de su padre mientras este salía del baño.

En otra parte de palacio.

- ¡Señor, señor!- Vegeta se paró y espero al guardia que venía corriendo - ¡majestad!, Disculpe, el Rey Vegeta solicita su presencia en sus aposentos.

- Enseguida voy- el soldado se marchó dejando a Vegeta solo en el pasillo, pensativo. "¿Por que demonios no paro de pensar que esta boda no debería suceder?" Pensó fastidiado.

Dos horas mas tarde el salón principal del trono estaba hasta la bandera de gente importante, reyes, reinas, príncipes, condes, duques, emperadores, presidentes, e incluso plebeyos, nadie en toda la galaxia quería perderse el enlace de los planetas mas poderosos del universo, el planeta Vegetisai, conocidos por ser los seres mas fuertes del universo, y la Tierra, conocidos por ser los seres mas inteligentes del universo. Todo el mundo pensaba que de esa pareja nacería una nueva raza con los rasgos mas característicos de las dos razas. Enfrente de todo el gentío estaban el Rey Briefs y el Rey Vegeta, al lado del Rey Briefs estaba su esposa y al lado del Rey Vegeta estaba el príncipe Vegeta y en el medio, estaba Drako. Los Reyes iban vestidos con sus respectivos uniformes de gala, y el en caso del Rey Vegeta iba con su uniforme de combate de gala, mientras que la Reina iba con un exquisito vestido negro estallado en la parte superior que dejaba entrever lo hermosa que era todavía y en la parte baja se abría en una cómoda falda. Tanto el príncipe Vegeta como el príncipe Drako iban vestidos con uniformes militares de Vegetisai con su escudo sobre el lado izquierdo, el traje era una armadura negra con los bordes en blanco sobre unas mayas en negro y guantes y botas blancas, acompañando el traje con una capa roja color vino.

En ese momento empezó a sonar una serena melodía que anunciaba la llegada de la novia. Todo el mundo giro la cabeza para ver la entrada de la princesa y empezaron los gestos de admiración entre los hombres y las murmuraciones entre las mujeres, todavía no se la veía desde el trono puesto que el pasillo era muy largo y había mucha gente. Poco a poco, los allí presentes empezaron a ver sus rasgos, se empezó a ver su pelo, sus labios, sus manos que cogían un ramo de rosas blancas, la falda de su vestido y finalmente sus ojos. Tanto Drako como Vegeta aguantaron la respiración de la impresión, El Rey Briefs miraba a su hija con orgullo, sin duda había hecho un buen trabajo con su hija, su madre empezó a llorar sin poder evitarlo y sin ocultarlo, mientras que el Rey Vegeta pensaba que no podía haber escogido mejor mujer para su hijo. Tranquilamente fue aproximándose al altar donde esperaba sus padres, su futuro marido y su familia política. Se aproximo al lado de su marido, no sin antes pasar por el lado de Vegeta que la mirada fijamente y con cara de asombro, Bulma giro su cabeza y lo miro a sus ojos, Vegeta empezó a mirarla de arriba a bajo, empezando por su cara perfectamente maquillada, con un recogido que dejaba graciosamente unos mechones sueltos en forma de tirabuzón, seguidamente bajo su vista viendo su escote en forma de barco y entallado hasta la cintura en donde la falda hacia vuelo, Bulma aparto la mirada, continuo andando y pudo ver que la espalda la tenia descubierta con una apertura hasta la cintura, pero se lo cubría ligeramente con el velo que llevaba en tul blanco muy sencillo. El Rey Vegeta se percato de que su primogénito se había quedado anonadado con la visión de su futura cuñada, y no le gusto nada, si Vegeta se lo proponía podía conquistar a cualquier mujer, poseía un atractivo que su hermano Drako no tenia a pesar de ser, aparentemente, mas agraciado, y eso, le preocupaba, así que se acerco a su hijo y le susurro en el oído.

- Se lo que piensas y ni se te ocurra Vegeta- le advirtió su padre, Vegeta lo miró con asombro pero no dijo nada mientras aspiraba el fuerte aroma de desprendía aquella hembra, no sabía por que podía sentirlo tan claramente, nunca le había pasado con ninguna mujer, y la lista, para que negarlo, no era precisamente corta. En sus veinticinco años nunca le había pasado tal cosa, al principio lo acató a que era de otra raza, pero eso no le pasaba con las demás mujeres de palacio, era muy extraño. Y no solo eso, cada vez que la olía podía notar como su excitación y su posesión se incrementaba a tal grado que, si no fuese un saiyan, se asustaría. Antes de que pudiese llegar a ciertas conclusiones la voz del sacerdote le interrumpió.

- Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión del príncipe Drako de Vegetisai y la princesa Bulma de la Tierra- el sacerdote levanto la vista y se dirigió a la gente- oremos.

Empezó a recitar la ceremonia, pero ninguno de los protagonistas le prestaba atención.

- "Esta noche vas a ser mía"- pensaba Drako mientras la observaba con cara lujuriosa- "Estoy seguro que puedo conseguir que seas mía esta misma noche"

Bulma noto la mirada penetrante de su futuro marido y le encaro mirándole a la cara, el cual al ser descubierto, sonrió sarcásticamente. Ignorándole dirigió su mirada hacia su suegro y hacía su padre.

- "Tengo que pensar algo rápido, no tengo tiempo de hablar con mi padre, tengo que buscar otra solución para parar toda esta locura ya"

Mientras tanto cierto heredero estaba pensando cosas que no eran normales.

- "¡Maldita sea! Soy el príncipe Vegeta, el futuro rey del trono, no puedo estar embodado con mi futura cuñada, no puedo permitirme esas distracciones, mi objetivo es superar a mi padre lo antes posible para gobernar como a mi me de la gana"- estaba molesto consigo mismo por desear a esa terrícola de esa manera, ya que el hecho de que fuera esposa de su hermano no le importaba nada.

Y llego el momento.

- príncipe Draco, ¿acepta a la princesa Zulma como esposa y futura reina de la Tierra?- Draco giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de su esposa que lo miraban con odio.

- Acepto- soltó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Y usted Princesa Bulma, ¿acepta al príncipe Drako como esposo y futuro rey de la Tierra?- Bulma quedó en silencio, miro a su padre que le rogaba con la mirada que no aceptara, después miro a su madre que tenia lagrimas en los ojos, empezaron a oírse los murmullos, cruzo su mirada con Vegeta que la miraba fijamente, Vegeta no sabia por que pero deseaba que dijese que no, después volteo la cara hacia el Rey Vegeta y de nuevo al cura.

_**Lo se, no tengo perdón, pero es que el ordenador se me estropeó y hasta ayer no pude recuperar este fic, ya que lo tenía ahí guardado, pero bueno, ya estoy aquí y espero que la espera (valga la redundancia) no se alla hecho muy pesada, bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, aunque se que es algo corto, sino no me cuadraba con el siguiente capitulo que es algo mas largo, espero vuestros rewiews!!!!**_


	10. ¿Una Solucion?

_CAPITULO 10_

- ¿Me permitís un pequeño receso? – pregunto Bulma con total inocencia mientras miraba al Rey Vegeta que la miraba con asombro- Me gustaría hablar con mi futuro suegro antes de tomar una decisión… precipitada.

Todo el mundo se quedo expectante, nadie en su sano juicio seria capaz de hacer lo que estaba haciendo aquella humana débil, no solo había parado la boda que tanto odiaba si no que además estaba pidiéndole a su "futuro suegro", que hablara con ella, el Rey Vegeta podía matarla en ese mismo instante por tal insolencia, pero lejos de hacerlo al Rey le pareció tan osado lo que acababa de hacer que no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.

- Muy bien Bulma, vamos a hablar- pero no llegaron muy lejos cuando Drako salto inmediatamente.

- ¡Padre! ¡Esta mujer esta rechazando a un hijo tuyo y tu ¿te vas a hablar con ella?!- grito totalmente fuera de si mientras cogía a su prometida por el brazo bruscamente provocando que el Rey Briefs y Vegeta se levantaran bruscamente.

- ¡Suéltala ahora mismo Drako!- le grito su padre a pleno pulmón- ¡Siéntate y cállate!- se giro hacia Bulma- ¿Vamos?

- Si- cogió su cola de novia y le dio el ramo a su madre- Venga por aquí por favor.

El Rey Vegeta y Bulma fueron hacia una habitación contigua que había y cerraron la puerta dejando a todo el mundo fuera cotilleando.

- Vegeta ¿Te puedes creer lo que ha echo padre?- dijo el novio muy indignado.

- Alguien que osa parar una boda real para hablar con el viejo merece por lo menos que se la escuche- comento Vegeta con bastante intriga, esa mujer desde luego era inesperada.

- De todas maneras, haga lo que haga- sonrió en triunfo- esa mujer va a ser mía.

Vegeta miro hacia la puerta

- Yo no las tendría todas conmigo hermanito- se burlo Vegeta con una media sonrisa.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación el Rey Vegeta había tomado asiento enfrente de Bulma que permanecía de pie.

- Bien Bulma, tu dirás- dijo con bastante intriga.

Bulma tomo aire, la noche anterior había estado pensando en como explicarle al Rey Vegeta lo que tenia en mente, si salía bien podía abrirse un abanico de posibilidades, si salía mal podía suceder la muerte prematura de la princesa y en consecuencia la extinción del planeta, Bulma sabia que el Rey Vegeta era un ser inteligente, al igual que su hijo Vegeta, mientras que Drako era un estúpido.

- Bien, quiero proponerle algo.

El Rey Vegeta se sorprendió, no esperaba esto, no sabía que clase de trato podía ofrecerle aquella humana insignificante.

- No se que puedes ofrecerme, pero adelante- dijo en tono irónico.

- Majestad, estoy al tanto del motivo real de esta absurda boda.- miro al padre de su prometido con detenimiento para ver su reacción.

El Rey Vegeta estaba escéptico de que se hubiese dado cuenta de su plan.

- ¿A si?- asintió Bulma con la cabeza- ¿Y según tu cual es el motivo?

- La verdad es que al principio me despistaron entre mi padre y usted, pero finalmente di con la clave cuando usted le prometió que no me pasaría nada.

El Rey Vegeta se intrigo

- Te escucho.

- Nunca hubo una amenaza real por parte suya hacia nuestro planeta, ¿no es cierto?- El Rey Vegeta abrió los ojos con escepticismo pero no dijo nada, lo que confirmaba sus dudas- Creo que mi padre y usted lo tenían todo perfectamente planeado para que nos conociéramos y nos gustáramos, después de todo Drako es muy apuesto, pero el plan fallo, ya que el si quería casarse conmigo, pero yo con el no. Entonces inventasteis lo de que volaríais el planeta si no accedía al matrimonio para así verme obligada a casarme contra mi voluntad, - le dio la espalda al rey mientras se acercaba a un escritorio y abría uno de los cajones sacando de su interior una carpeta roja. Se la mostró al Rey Vegeta y lo deposito delante de el- casualmente encontré esto en el laboratorio de mi padre.

El padre de Drako miro la carpeta y después miro a Bulma la cual tenia una mirada de nerviosismo. Cogió la carpeta e inspecciono lo que ponía dentro. Cuando termino de leer cerró la carpeta y miro a Bulma con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca.

- En esa carpeta están los números de los últimos artefactos que hemos creado para vosotros y- Bulma se dio la vuelta encarando al Rey- me sorprende que son bastante mas bajos que en años pasados.

El Rey Vegeta se rió para si mismo con aparente tranquilidad, se levanto y se acerco a una ventana, dándole la espalda a Bulma y observando el paisaje que se divisaba, suspiro.

- Tu padre no te hace justicia- se giro hacia ella- eres mucho mas inteligente de lo que dice- volvió a mirar por la ventana- Veras Bulma, como sabrás, desde hace décadas los saiyans nos hemos dedicado a conquistar planetas, unos tras otro, hasta que un día, llegamos a la Tierra. Vimos la posibilidad de mejorar la tecnología que teníamos y la aprovechamos haciendo un trato con tu padre.

- Todo eso ya lo se- dijo algo irritada.

- Lo que no sabes, es que cuando eras tan solo un bebe tu padre nos propuso darnos X armamento al año- se giro hacia Bulma- y firmamos un trato en el que si por algún motivo no podía proveerme de ese armamento anual....- le dio la espalda- me entregaría su planeta.

Bulma se congelo.

- No... no puede ser- estaba en shock, no se podía creer que su padre pusiera en riesgo todo el planeta por algo de armamento- entonces..... no entiendo, ¿que tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros?

Se sentó de nuevo enfrente de la novia.

- El día que vine con mi hijo a la Tierra venia a planear una solución con tu padre, ya que hacia un par de años que tu padre no había llegado al mínimo de armamento anual- levanto la carpeta- como pone aquí tan claramente.

- No lo entiendo...- El Rey Vegeta la miro con desconcierto- si mi padre no llego al mínimo, ¿por que no directamente os apoderasteis del planeta?

- Muy sencillo, si me apoderaba del planeta lo científicos mas importantes no iban a querer cooperar y al final me hubiese tocado deshacerme de el.

- Pero si yo me casaba con su hijo, era una manera de apoderarse del planeta sin necesidad de enfrentarse con la Tierra- Bulma ya ataba cabos.

- Si, y mi hijo nos facilito las cosas al encapricharse contigo, tu padre y yo pensamos que si tu también te interesabas en el…- Bulma se levanto y le dio la espalda.

- Pero no fue así- dijo con tristeza.

- Y el resto ya lo sabes...

Bulma se quedo pensativa, no entendía por que su padre no le había informado de los retrasos sufridos a los saiyans, su padre sabia perfectamente que ella podía haberle ayudado, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Eso era algo que tenía que resolver con él mas tarde, pero ahora tenía que un problema gordo entre manos y una solución que no sabía si el padre de su prometido aceptaría.

- Majestad, si yo le proporcionara los retrasos que tiene mi padre con respecto al armamento....- El Rey Vegeta sabía por donde quería ir, esta chica sin duda era muy inteligente.

- No haría falta que te casaras, pero es casi la mitad del armamento que nos proporcionáis normalmente en un año, y son dos retrasos, por lo tanto estamos hablando de un año entero de armamento, ¿serás capaz?

Bulma le miro con resignación.

- ¿De cuanto tiempo estaríamos hablando?- pregunto Bulma con cierto miedo en la voz.

- Seis meses- sentencio.

Bulma miro por la ventana admirando el jardín donde ahora estaban algunos de los invitados, entre ellos vio a Vegeta apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Es poco tiempo...- susurro- pero creo que será suficiente- dijo algo mas animada.

- Bulma- esta se giro encarándose con el Rey que se había levantado- si no consigues la meta a tiempo, tendrás que casarte con mi hijo.

Bulma lo miro, no estaba segura de que pudiera alcanzar la meta, pero por lo menos retrasaría la boda y tendría la posibilidad de evitarla.

- Está bien- aceptó con resignación fingida.

- Una cosa mas- pronuncio mientras se acercaba- tendrás que venir durante ese tiempo a Vegetasei para controlar los avances.

A Bulma no le gusto la idea, pero no tenia mas remedio., le parecía lógico que el Rey Vegeta quisiera examinar de cerca los avances.

- Me parece justo- extendió su mano para estrechársela- si no consigo mi meta me casare con su hijo.

- Esta bien- le estrecho la mano- tienes mi palabra.

- ¿Como vamos a decirle a Drako que no hay boda?- preguntó Bulma entre risitas.

- Por mi hijo no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica- ya me encargo yo.

Se abrió la puerta y todo el mundo paro lo que estaba haciendo para mirar hacia allí, Bulma salio con una sonrisa triunfal y el Rey Vegeta con su semblante serio. El Rey Vegeta se acerco al trono del Rey y desde allí pronunció unas palabras que no dejaron indiferente a nadie.

- La ceremonia se cancela- no dijo nada mas.

_**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo!! Espero no haber tardado mucho. Bueno, la ceremonia se cancela ¿Cómo reaccionara Drako? ¿Y Vegeta? ¿Lo conseguirá Bulma? Las respuestas en los siguientes capítulos!! Gracias a todos por los rewiews!!**_


	11. Acuerdos

_CAPITULO 11_

Se escucharon exclamaciones por todo el salón, el Rey y la Reina se abrazaron muy contentos, mientras que Vegeta dejaba entrever media sonrisa y miraba a su hermano que estaba echo una furia.

- ¡No puede ser!- Drako estaba fuera de si, se acerco a Bulma y la agarro del brazo bruscamente- ¡¿Qué te ha dicho esta ramera para que cambies de opinión?!

Vegeta lo miro con enfado, no sabia por que pero no le gustaba que su hermano la tratara de esa manera, en cierta manera se había ganado el respeto de el, y al parecer también el de su padre, al tener tal osadía en plena ceremonia real.

-¡Suéltala insensato!- Drako miro a su padre enfadado y la soltó de muy mala manera. La Reina corrió hacia su hija y la abrazo al igual que el Rey.- Briefs, será mejor que nos reunamos mas tarde en tu despacho, ha habido un cambio de planes- comento el Rey Vegeta mientras su atención volvía a Bulma- te espero allí también, tenemos que darles una explicación.

- Por supuesto majestad- aceptó Bulma con una sonrisa en los labios.

El Rey Vegeta y sus hijos se retiraron y los invitados se fueron dispersando hasta que solo quedaron los reyes y la princesa.

- Hija mía, que contento estoy con que al final no te hayas tenido que casar con ese príncipe- comento su padre con una sonrisa.

- Papa, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente de algunas cosas- dijo con tono muy serio.

- ¿De que?- interrogo el Rey entre disgustado y atemorizado.

- De por que demonios no me dijiste que tenias problemas con el armamento de los sayajins- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho mientras fruncía el ceño.

Su padre le miro con incredulidad, ¿Cómo lo había averiguado? Desde luego su hija le había sorprendido en todos los aspectos. Suspiro mientras intentaba relatarle a su hija los hechos.

- Supongo que deberías sentarte- Bulma hizo caso a su padre mientras se acomodaba como podía en un banco del palacio- Veras hija, como sabrás, los asuntos con los saijans siempre los he llevado yo puesto que, bueno, son… difíciles de tratar.

- Eso ya lo se- frunció nerviosa.

- Bueno si- volvió a mirar a su hija y se sentó a su lado- veras, todo funcionaba correctamente durante estos años, pero en los dos últimos tuvimos… un pequeño problema…

- Explícate- ordeno Bulma no gustándole nada eso de "pequeño problema".

- ¿Recuerdas el año que estuviste fuera visitando a nuestros proveedores y cliente?- interrogo su padre. Bulma afirmo con la cabeza – Bueno, en ese tiempo hubo un accidente en el laboratorio que provoco una enorme explosión- Bulma se quedo estática con esta noticia- por suerte en ese momento no había nadie en el laboratorio y por suerte no hubo heridos.

- ¿Qué provoco la explosión?- interrogo bastante impresionada.

- No lo sabemos, estuvimos meses investigando pero no logramos encontrar el foco de la explosión- volvió a suspirar- el laboratorio quedo totalmente destruido, el armamento que estaba creado quedo totalmente inutilizado y los materiales inservibles, tardamos 4 meses en restaurar el laboratorio y para entonces el plazo de los saijans había expirado.

- Pero – cuestionó mientras se levantaba- ¿Por qué no le pediste que te diera mas plazo?

- Lo intente- acepto Briefs – pero por desgracia se negó, me dijo que no podía aceptar un retraso, si no su pueblo y el consejo de su planeta se tiraria encima de él.

En este punto Bulma ya no entendida absolutamente nada, ¿Por qué el Rey Vegeta se había negado a darle mas plazo a su padre pero sin embargo a ella no? Ese interrogante tenia que planteárselo al Rey Vegeta mas tarde, ahora tenia otro para su padre que necesitaba respuesta.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunto bastante dolida. Su padre la miro de nuevo.

- Supongo que por orgullo- El Rey Briefs pudo leer el interrogante en su cara- Estabas muy liada con los otros clientes como para darte mas problemas, intente solucionarlo de la manera mas cívica que pude.

- Pues déjame decirte que fracasaste estrepitosamente- comento con ironía mientras miraba a su padre con una media sonrisa en los labios.

- Hija, espero que me perdones- pronuncio muy entristecido- me gustaría saber, que es lo que has hecho para conseguir que Vegeta cancele la boda.

Bulma sonrió para si misma.

- Eso te lo contare cuando estemos todos- cogió a su padre por el brazo- vamos, que me quiero quitar este vestido de una vez.

Su madre sonrió y los siguió por la escalera.

En la habitación del Rey Vegeta...

- ¡Padre, ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?!! ¡¡Me has humillado!!- soltó Drako mas que enfurecido.

- ¡Drako cállate o te callare yo!- amenazo.

- Padre, ¿que ha pasado allá adentro?- pregunto Vegeta bastante intrigado.

- Esa jovencita es mucho mas inteligente de lo que me había imaginado, descubrió todo nuestro plan.- le informo a su primogénito.

- ¡¿Que plan?, ¿De que estáis hablando?!- pregunto totalmente confuso Drako, Vegeta miro a su hermano con superioridad.

- Pero mira que llegas a ser estupido Drako- pronuncio el heredero con desprecio.

- ¿Tu sabes algo Vegeta?- pregunto confuso su padre, pensaba que nadie mas se había dado cuenta.

Vegeta se sentó en un sillón.

- Por supuesto, hay que ser imbecil para no darse cuenta- Vegeta había descubierto el plan de su padre desde que descubrió que pretendía casar a su hermano con la hembra humana, no era tonto y después de todo sabia que Briefs no había cumplido su parte del trato con respecto al armamento.

- ¡¿DE QUE PLAN ESTAIS HABLANDO?!- grito totalmente fuera de si.

Vegeta y su padre se miraron y después lo miraron a él con incredulidad, parecía mentira que ese ser con tan poco cerebro fuera descendiente real, aunque después de todo Vegeta era el que se iba a convertir en Rey y por lo tanto el que había sido instruido para ello.

- Dúchate y cámbiate- se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido por su primogénito- te enteraras de todo después.- salieron de la habitación dejando a Drako perplejo y muy molesto.

- ¡MALDICION!- grito mientras se iba hacia la ducha.

Dos horas mas tarde estaban reunidos en el despacho del Rey Briefs en una mesa alargada presidida por una parte por el Rey y por la otra parte por el Rey Vegeta con sus respectivos descendientes a los lados, faltaba la princesa que en ese mismo instante hacia su aparición.

- Perdonar por el retraso- se disculpo inocentemente mientras pasaba por delante de las narices de Drako- tenia que cancelar algunas cosas- dijo con ironía y miro a Drako que estaba furioso.

-Siéntate Bulma- se levanto el padre de Vegeta de su silla apoyándose sobre la mesa- Bueno Briefs, tu hija a resultado ser mas inteligente de lo que pensábamos- pronuncio entre risas.

- Ya te lo dije Vegeta- dijo con orgullo- no es fácil engañarla.

- Os importaría ir al grano, ¿que es lo que esta pasando?- exigió Drako muy enfadado, ya que no entendía nada de nada.

- ¿Me permitís explicarle majestad?- pregunto Bulma con una sonrisa retorcida.

- Por supuesto Bulma- accedió el Rey Vegeta con una sonrisa- es todo tuyo.

Bulma se levanto de la silla y miro a Drako con superioridad mientras empezaba la explicación.

- Nuestra boda... era una farsa- dijo con una risita.

Drako miro a su padre con cara de sorpresa y después la miro a ella.

- ¿Que estas diciendo?- dijo enfadado- Padre, ¿eso no es cierto verdad?- su padre le miro y le afirmo con la cabeza.- No puede ser... ¿me habéis utilizado? ¡¡Os habéis burlado de mi!!- se levanto furioso de la silla.

- Si no hubieras sido tan estupido como para no verlo te habrías enterado- comento su hermano en tono burlón.

- ¡¡CALLATE!!-grito Drako provocando que Vegeta se levantara dispuesto a pegar a su hermano pequeño, nadie le mandaba JAMAS que se callara, jamás.

- ¡¡QUIETOS!!- cogió el Rey a su benjamín por el brazo- Siéntate y cállate- sonó a amenaza- Vegeta siéntate- el obedeció sin mas.- Bulma continua

- Bien- miro a Drako- veras...- Bulma le explico como había acabado aquello en boda- al darme cuenta del plan decidi paralizar la boda y ofrecerle algo a cambio de no casarme.

- ¿Que es lo que le ofreciste hija?- pregunto bastante intrigado.

Bulma respiro hondo, sabia que a su padre le iba a parecer una locura, pero no tenia mas remedio, debía intentarlo.

- Prometí al Rey Vegeta que les daría los retrasos de armamento- el Rey la miro extrañado.

-¿En cuanto tiempo?

- Seis meses- el Rey ahogo un grito y se levanto.

- ¿Te as vuelto loca Bulma?- le reclamo- ¿Sabes cuanto armamento falta? ¿Como vas a conseguir el armamento de un año en 6 meses? ¡¡Es imposible!!

Bulma se levanto y le puso una mano a su padre en el hombro.

- Papa- El rey se giro y encaro a su hija- Soy la hija del mayor genio que jamás a existido en este planeta, y aunque no sea yo quien deba decirlo....- pauso- te supere hace tiempo.

Todos quedaron perplejos con lo que acababa de decir aquella muchacha, ¿como osaba rebatir a su padre de esa manera?, pensaban los allí presentes, menos la Reina que conocía muy bien a su hija.

- Es cierto- afirmo el Rey ante el asombro de todos- hace mucho tiempo que me superaste-sonrió a su hija- te proporcionare todo lo necesario para que puedas lograrlo.

- Gracias, pero me lo tendrás que mandar a Vejitasei- su padre la miro con el ceño fruncido- no te preocupes, me llevare todo lo necesario.

- Tranquilo Briefs- intervino el Rey Vegeta- sabes que a tu hija no le pasara nada- le puso una mano en el hombro- tienes mi palabra.

- Muy bien- suspiro- ¿cuando os marchareis?- sonó con desgana.

- En dos días- dijo el Rey de Vejitasei.

Bulma se giro hacia el Rey Vegeta.

- Majestad, ¿os puedo pedir un favor antes de embarcar?

- Por supuesto.

- Me gustaría que me acompañara una sirvienta personal llamada Chichi, me hará mucha falta.

- No veo el inconveniente- pronuncio totalmente indiferente- llévate a toda la gente que te vaya a hacer falta para lograr las metas.

- Muy bien- se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta- con vuestro permiso, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Bulma salio seguida por Drako que la intercepto enseguida y la acorralo contra la pared, dejando escasos centímetros entre ellos.

_**Hola!! Siento muchísimo el retraso!! Es que he estado de traslado y no he tenido demasiado tiempo, y para que negarlo, tampoco he estado demasiado inspirada. Bueno, ¿Qué pasara ahora con Drako? ¿Y con Bulma? Las respuestas en los siguiente capítulos!!! Gracias por los rewiews!!**_


	12. Comienza el viaje

_CAPITULO 12_

- Ni creas que has ganado esta batalla- le susurro Drako con rabia acumulada, Bulma lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió con ironía, Drako la imito- No vas a conseguirlo.

Bulma lo miro y dejo su sonrisa irónica, frunció el ceño mientras le metía un rodillazo en la entrepierna y provocaba que Drako se inclinara hacia delante por el dolor y la sorpresa.

- No subestimes mi inteligencia mono- le escupió con desprecio marchándose de allí.

Drako estaba en el suelo con dolor cuando escucho una risa burlona.

-¡¡Deja de reírte de una vez Vegeta!!- gritó mas que molesto.

- Esa mujer es de armas tomar- le mencionó el heredero con burla mientras esperaba que su hermano se levantara.

- Se arrepentirá por todo lo que ha hecho- pronunció con rencor.

- Ya veremos, ya lo has oído, lo mas probable es que lo consiga- comentó mientras miraba la puerta por donde segundos antes se había marchado.

- Eso será si yo le dejo terminar- Vegeta lo miró con desprecio por la estupidez que se le había ocurrido a su hermano.

- No seas estúpido, si se te ocurre hacer cualquier cosa para que no lo consiga el viejo te matará, tenlo por seguro, necesitamos ese armamento- pronunció mientras se apoyaba en la pared con su típica pose de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

- No me importa- dijo con rabia mientras se marchaba hacia su habitación.

Dos días mas tarde ya estaban todos en la zona de embarque metiendo en la nave las últimas cosas que había solicitado Bulma, además del personal, estaba hablando con uno de los científicos cuando...

- Bulma- la aludida se giró encontrándose con el Rey Vegeta y sus dos hijos- ¿donde esta el material que necesitaras?- preguntó extrañado el Rey al solo ver un par de cajas y un montón de científicos.

Bulma abrió una de las cajas y sacó un estuche con varias capsulas.

- Lo tengo todo aquí majestad, en estas capsulas.- dijo con autosuficiencia.

- Es cierto- pronunció con despreocupación- no recordaba esas capsulas, ¿tienes todo lo que necesitas Bulma?

- Si, lo tengo todo listo, cuando quiera podemos partir- dijo mientras cerraba la caja y los mozos las metían en la nave- ¿cuanto durara el viaje?

- Dos semanas, en cuanto lleguemos empezará la cuenta atrás, así que aprovecha este tiempo para descansar.- comentó mientras se marchaba seguido de Drako y Vegeta

- Estupendo, así podré terminar la cámara de gravedad...- comentó Bulma en un susurro. Vegeta se giro extrañado, le había llamado la atención.

- ¿cámara de gravedad?- preguntó el príncipe- ¿que es eso?

Bulma miró a Vegeta de pies a cabeza, llevaba un capa rojo vino con una armadura blanca y mayas negras, era poco decir que se veía imponente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente mientras recordaba lo sucedido en el balcón de su habitación.

- Estoy creando un prototipo, es una habitación donde la gravedad se puede aumentar hasta 100 veces- Vegeta se acercó a ella dejando escasamente medio metro entre ellos.

- ¿Cuando la podrías tener lista?- preguntó con interés. Bulma lo miró.

- Es un prototipo, no lo se- dijo con algo de despreocupación, Vegeta se acercó mas a ella.

- Quiero que la construyas antes de que lleguemos a Vegetasei- Bulma lo miró incrédula.

- ¿Estas de broma no?- preguntó con ironía- eso es imposible- se disponía a marcharse cuando Vegeta la cogió del brazo provocando que se girara rápidamente y terminara atrapada entre los brazos del príncipe.

- Yo no bromeo- pronunció de manera intimidante, pero eso no le funcionó con Bulma, la cual se escabullo por debajo de su brazo.

- Mira no se que te has creído- se giró hacia un Vegeta confundido, ya que se le había anticipado- pero soy un genio, no Dios, lo haré lo mas rápido que pueda por que me interesa tenerla

terminada lo antes posible.

Vegeta se giró y la enfrentó.

- Quiero ser el primero en probarla- Bulma levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

- Bueno, después de todo necesitaré un conejillo de indias para probarla, así que...- lo miró- esta bien, te avisaré cuando la tenga lista.

Diciendo esto se marchó dejando a un Vegeta encantado de encontrar una maquina que puede multiplicar la gravedad hasta 100 veces, estaba totalmente excitado con la idea de poder superar pronto a su padre y poder reclamar el trono de una buena vez.

Tres días pasaron dentro de la nave, Bulma se encontraba dentro de su habitación acompañada de su sirvienta Chichi.

- ¿Crees que ha sido buena idea? –dudaba Chichi mientras se sentaba en la cama de su amiga y veía como esta se quitaba el mono de trabajo.

- Por supuesto- se giró hacia su amiga- cualquier idea es mejor que casarme con ese mono- cogió algo de ropa y fue hacia su baño, mientras cerraba la puerta y hablaba con Chichi a gritos.- además ahora tengo un reto, ¡¡y eso me encanta!!.

Chichi no estaba tan convencida como ella.

- ¿Y si no lo consigues?- Bulma asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

- No lo digas ni en broma- volvió a meterse- además lo voy a conseguir, soy un genio ¿recuerdas?

Chichi se levantó de la cama y recogió la ropa que su princesa había dejado tirada en el suelo.

- Supongo- comentó algo desanimada la pelinegra.

Bulma salió del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y otra en el cuerpo y cuando le iba a recriminar a su amiga por su pesimismo escuchó un grito que provenía desde el pasillo.

- ¡MUJER!

Chichi pegó un bote y Bulma miró la puerta cabreada mientras salía por ella y se encontraba con un hombre de pelo puntiagudo.

- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?!- gritó muy enfadada. Vegeta la miró de los pies a la cabeza, enfadada se veía todavía mas atractiva...

- "¿Pero en que demonios estoy pensando? Es una terrícola vulgar e insolente y ni hablar de que se casará con mi hermano si fracasa"- miró a Bulma a los ojos- Quiero mi cámara.

Bulma lo miró con coraje, solo hacia tres días que estaban viajando en la nave real rumbo a su futuro hogar por seis meses y ese mono insolente le estaba pidiendo algo que solo estaba echo en plano.

- ¡¿Estas loco?!- le grito en la cara- ¡Si todavía no lo he empezado a construir!

- ¿Y a que esperas?- preguntó mientras se marchaba por el pasillo- No estas haciendo nada, haz algo útil por una vez.

Bulma se quedo perpleja por lo que acaba de escuchar, tanto que cuando se le ocurrió una contestación Vegeta ya se había marchado.

- ¡MALDITO INSOLENTE!- gritaba enfurecida mientras se metía de nuevo en la habitación y daba un portazo.

_**No tengo perdón… lo se pero mi falta de inspiración me ha jugado malas pasadas estas semanas y la verdad no estaba nada motivada, pero bueno ¡he vuelto! Espero que os haya gustado este ultimo capitulo, aunque se que es algo corto, el siguiente será algo mas largo además que pasaran cosas entre nuestra pareja y entre nuestra prota y su "prometido" ya veréis, espero que os guste ¡¡¡Besos a todos y gracias por los reviews!!**_


	13. Acoso

_CAPITULO 13_

Cinco días mas tarde estaba Bulma debajo de una maquina en su laboratorio, vestida con un peto rojo manchado de grasa a juego con una camiseta blanca, una coleta mal hecha y su cara de porcelana sucia. Salio de la maquina, se sentó en suelo secándose el sudor de la frente y suspiro.

- Esta maquina me va a llevar mas tiempo de lo que esperaba- se levanto del suelo y de repente noto unos brazos fuertes que la cogían por la espalda mientras que sentía un hormigueo cerca de su oído.

- Hola mi futura reina- le susurro.

Bulma enseguida se dio cuenta de quien era y le pego un pisotón en el pie provocando que su acosador la soltara por la impresión y esta aprovecho para apartarse.

- Si te vuelves a acercar a mi Drako, la próxima vez te tirare la llave inglesa a la cabeza a ver si de esa manera te activo alguna neurona- Drako una vez recuperado de la impresión se volvió a acercar a ella acorralándola de nuevo entre el panel de control en el que estaba trabajando y el.

- Me gusta...- dijo de manera muy sensual. Bulma lo miro con incredulidad.

- ¿El que? ¿Tener alguna neurona mas?- pregunto Bulma con una sonrisa irónica.

- Que te me resistas...- susurro en el oído.

Bulma sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal, esas palabras y esa cercanía le habían recordado a cierto príncipe y no precisamente el que tenia enfrente. Sea como fuere no iba a permitir que ese principito se le aproximara de esa manera. Bulma le miro a los ojos y con rabia contenida le dijo…

- Será mejor que te apartes de mi ahora mismo

Drako la miro con gracia, se acerco mas a ella quedándose a tan solo unos centímetros de sus labios.

- ¿Y si no que?- reto.

Cuando Bulma le iba a contestar escucharon un grito que provenía del pasillo.

- ¡¡Bulma, ¿Dónde estas?!! - al cabo de unos segundos apareció Chichi tras la puerta y al ver la escena- ¡¡Ay lo siento!! Ya me marcho- cuando iba a salir.

- ¡¡Chichi, Chichi, ven, no te marches!!- aparto a Drako y este no puso resistencia, se le había escapado por un pelo- Tengo que enseñarte los nuevos prototipos de los robots que te comente.

Cogió a su amiga por la muñeca y la llevo a un laboratorio que estaba adjunto al suyo dejando a Drako con una media sonrisa.

- Siento haber interrumpido- soltó a modo de disculpa Chichi

- Para nada, me has salvado de una buena, ese engreído no entiende que no quiero ni que respire cerca de mi-comento mientras cerraba la puerta del laboratorio.

Chichi le miro con una risita contenida.

- Eso no es lo que me pareció a mi cuando entré- Bulma se giró y la miró medio enfadada, encontrándose con una Chichi aguantándose una risita.

- Creo que no sabes lo que has visto, yo no se que les pasa a estos saiyans que no hacen mas que acosarme, ¡¡no me dejan tranquila!!- gritó exasperada-

- Pues déjame decirte amiga...- se sentó en una silla cercana- que no parece que te moleste demasiado...

Bulma se quedó perpleja

- ¡¡Pues claro que me molesta!!- miró de reojo a su amiga- Eso no lo dudes...

Tres días mas pasaron...

- ¡¡Mujer!! – gritó Vegeta mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al laboratorio de la princesa- ¡¡Mujer ¿donde demonios te has metido?!!

Bulma estaba con los cascos y la música a tope. Por mucho que gritara el príncipe, ella no le escuchaba.

- ¡¡MU...!!- enmudeció al entrar en el laboratorio y encontrarse a una loca de pelo azul moviéndose de un lado a otro de manera muy sensual, vestía con un peto negro corto con una camisa amarilla, estaba arreglando un error en el control de la cámara. Vegeta se quedo en shock a ver a esa diosa moviéndose de manera muy sensual y para su suerte se le cayo la llave inglesa debajo del mando.

- Mierda- soltó mientras se agachaba dejando el culo en pompa permitiendo que el príncipe se deleitara con sus piernas bien formadas. Pero no duro, Bulma se levanto y se giro hacia la puerta donde estaba Vegeta.

- ¡Dios, Vegeta!- puso la mano en el pecho-¡¡Que susto me has dado!!

Se levanto y miro a Vegeta que seguía con la mirada perdida en el suelo donde segundos antes estaba ella de rodillas.

- ¿Vegeta?- pregunto mientras se ponía enfrente de el.

Vegeta volvió en si y la miro a los ojos.

- "Menudo cuerpo, si fuera mío.... ¡¿pero que demonios estoy pensando?!- frunció el ceño y volvió a la realidad- ¿Y mi cámara?

- La estoy terminando- se giro de nuevo hacia el panel de control-me quedan unos retoques y termino enseguida.

- ¡príncipe Vegeta!- irrumpió un soldado bajito y calvo con una barba muy graciosa. Vegeta se giro hacia el soldado.

- ¡¿Que quieres soldado?!- pregunto bastante irritado por la interrupción.

- príncipe su padre requiere su presencia inmediatamente- Vegeta levanto una ceja, no sabia para que le requería su padre.

- Vamos.

Se giro hacia Bulma.

- La quiero para esta tarde- le advirtió- no quiero mas retrasos.

- Mira que prisa me doy- comento Bulma en tono irónico.

Vegeta siguió al soldado hacia el panel de control de la nave donde estaba el Rey, entro en la sala y se encontró a su padre sentado en su silla.

- ¡Vegeta!- pronuncio con bastante animo, esto a Vegeta le sonó a bastante mal.

- ¿Que quieres?- pregunto con apreciable mal humor.

- Quiero informarte de que ya he escogido a tu futura reina.

Vegeta se quedo impactado, esto no se lo esperaba, sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que adquirir una reina, pero esperaba deshacerse de su padre primero y después preocuparse de ese detalle.

- ¿Que has dicho?- pregunto totalmente incrédulo.

- ¿Es que eres sordo o que?- grito mientras se levantaba enfadado.

Vegeta se acerco indignado, toda su vida había vivido bajo la sombra de su padre. Desde el día de su nacimiento se había planeado cada día del futuro Rey de su planeta, desde a que hora se levantaba hasta que ropa debía ponerse. Siempre había detestado eso, el era el príncipe de la raza mas poderosa del universo y aun así vivía en una jaula de oro, puesto que todo lo que hacia y todo lo que decía debía pasar por la supervisión de su padre. Estaba harto, furioso e irritado, su padre había cruzado el limite que no debía...

- Mira viejo, no se que te has creído para elegir que debo o no debo hacer, tengo 25 años y dentro de poco seré lo fuerte suficiente para mandarte al infierno..- dijo acercándose a su padre de manera intimidante, pero el rey, lejos de alejarse, se acerco aun mas.

- Te recuerdo que todavía no me has alcanzado mocoso- rió de forma irónica- axial que si quieres seguir viviendo- quito su sonrisa y lo miro con furia- ¡¡Será mejor que acates mis ordenes!!

Vegeta retiro la mirada y se marcho furioso del trono de su padre. Lo que mas le fastidiaba era que aquel bastardo tenia razón, todavía no había alcanzaba la fuerza de su padre y por lo tanto debía hacer lo que le dijera si quería seguir viviendo. Entro a su habitación.

- ¡¡Maldito!!- grito furioso mientras formaba una bola de energía y volaba su propia cama. No podía esperar mas, tenia que ponerse a entrenar ya.

Y con ese pensamiento fue al laboratorio encontrándose con una Bulma en plena faena, tan concentrada estaba que no se percato de la llegada del príncipe...

- A ver este circuito iba aquí...- susurraba- ¡Ay no!- cogió la pieza y la tiro enfadada- ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! ¡¡Estúpida pieza!!

Vegeta la miraba con interés, le gustaba como se peleaba consigo misma, le hacia gracia esa humana.

- Estas completamente chiflada- Bulma pego un brinco y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un príncipe apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Parece que hoy te ha dado por darme sustos de muerte- pronuncio mientras se giraba de nuevo al panel de control.

- No exageres- se encamino hacia el panel donde estaba Bulma.

- ¿Que quieres?- dijo mientras lo encaraba- por que seguro que no has venido a ver como trabajo...

- Necesito que termines la cámara ya, tengo que ponerme a entrenar lo antes posible.

Bulma frunció el ceño, algo había pasado, hacia un rato le había comunicado que esa misma tarde tendría la cámara y se había quedado conforme, ¿y ahora?

- Ya te he dicho que esta misma tarde la tendrás- encaro a Vegeta- ¿a que vienen esas prisas?

- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡¡HAZLO!!- Bulma se sorprendió, ese tono no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, pero si la primera vez que iba hacia ella.

- Mira no se que coño te pasa, pero si crees que me puedes tratar como a uno de los cabezas huecas de tus soldados estas muy equivocado- dijo Bulma con tono mortalmente serio.

Vegeta la miro y la enfrento acercándose mas y quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

- Humana insolente....- se miraron durante unos segundos que parecían eternos, cada uno en silencio, sin hablar y sin pensar en nada. Poco a poco empezaron a aproximarse atraídos como imanes, nada existía mas que ellos dos... hasta que Bulma se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y bajo la mirada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- Esta...esta bien Vegeta, dame media hora y la tendrás preparada- Vegeta medio sonrió con triunfo, le había ganado la batalla sin duda.

- Vale. Termínala, en 29 minutos estoy aquí- sin mas se fue hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirar atrás.

- "¿Que ha sido eso? No se por que pero no me gusta como esta sucediendo esto, debería de alejarme de el, después de todo es el hermano de Drako, y por lo tanto no debe haber mucho diferencia entre ellos."

Media hora mas tarde...

-¡Mujer!- Bulma se giro molesta, ese mono todavía no había aprendido a pronunciar su hermoso nombre.

- QUE ME LLAMO BULMA B-U-L-M-A ¡¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?!!- Entro Vegeta por la puerta del laboratorio.

- MUJER- reitero la palabra- me imagino que ya tendrás lista mi cámara de gravedad ¿no?.

Bulma frunció el ceño y se acerco al panel de control activando el alimentador principal de la cámara. Vegeta se aproximo a donde esta la princesa para que le enseñara como funcionaba.

- Mira, este botón es para activar y desactivar la gravedad y estos dos son para aumentar o disminuirla, ¿entendido?- miro a Vegeta y este a su vez miraba el panel de control.

- No soy idiota, y ahora ¡¡lárgate!!- le dijo mientras la arrastraba fuera de la cámara de un brazo y cerraba la puerta.

- ¡¡Ay!!- cayo de culo fuera la cámara- ¡¡Estúpido!!- grito para que le escuchara y se marchaba de allí mas que enfadada.

Los días pasaron y el príncipe Vegeta apenas se dejaba ver, se pasaba el día metido en la cámara de gravedad mientras Bulma aprovechaba para realizar los planos de las armas que iba a crear, tenia la intención, no solo de llegar al numero, sino además de mejorarlas para axial ganarse el respeto de ese planeta.

Por fin, dos semanas después de la salida de la Tierra llegaban a Vegetasai...

- Majestad, ya hemos aterrizado en Vegetasai.

- Muy bien, avisa a la princesa Bulma que unos minutos realizaremos el descenso- Ordeno el Rey Vegeta.

El soldado hizo una reverencia y se encamino a los aposentos de la princesa. Cuando llego toco a la puerta e inmediatamente escucho a la princesa desde dentro.

- Adelante- entro el soldado

- Majestad ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino, el Rey Vegeta le invita a descender junto a el en unos minutos.

- Muy bien, enseguida voy, gracias.

Chichi salio del baño totalmente arreglada para descender y se encontró con el rostro de la princesa algo cabizbajo.

- Llego la hora Chi- comunico mientras se miraba por ultima vez en el espejo retocando un mechón rebelde de su recogido- ya hemos llegado..

Chichi asintió con la cabeza y se dispusieron a salir de la habitación con cierto aire entre temor y tristeza.

Minutos mas tarde en la plataforma de descenso se encontraba el Rey Vegeta en el centro escoltando a Bulma y detrás sus dos hijos y Chichi, cuando la rampa se poso en el suelo y el humo se disperso se pudo distinguir a tres hombres a cada cual mas extraño, el de la derecha era un hombre enorme con bigote y una calva mientras que de la izquierda tenia una mirada seria y el pelo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero el que mas le llamo la atención era el sayan que estaba en el centro, con una mirada mas serena y tranquila, tenia el pelo alborotado.

- "Dios, a cual mas raro de los tres, uno calvo, otro peludo y otro con pelo de palmera"-Bulma tuvo que reprimirse mentalmente para que no se le notara la risa que le había entrado al verlos, cuando descendieron el del medio hablo...

- Majestad, bienvenido- el de pelo de palmera le hizo una pequeña reverencia y después se giro hacia Bulma cogiendole la mano en forma muy caballerosa le deposito un beso el dorso de la mano consiguiendo que la princesa se sonrojara levemente mientras el saiyan hablaba.

- Encantado de conocerla majestad, mi nombre es Kakarotto.

_**Ya esta aquí, ya llego… ¡¡Kakarotto!! Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Me preguntabais en los rewius si iba a salir Goku por algún lado, pues si, ya lo tenia en mente y aquí lo tenéis. Espero no haberos hecho esperar demasiado esta vez, he procurado darme algo mas de prisa. Espero vuestra opinión y que os guste ¡Besos!**_


End file.
